Falsedades reveladas
by Lis Jade Black
Summary: Fic corto-Más-(Introducción-Epílogo-Teorías del final-Nuevo)Vivir entre mentiras es malo... Pero ni nos damos cuenta mientras no se descubran. ¿Somos capaces de perdonar grandes mentiras? ¿Y si ellas... nos devuelven... la felicidad? Algo dark... y
1. Default Chapter

**Nota: Es un fic corto, sin embargo está dividido en partes, que también son cortitas… Constará de una introducción, dieciséis partes y un epílogo, es decir, estará dividido en tres. **

**Falsedades reveladas.**

**Dedicado especialmente a Dan **

****

_Lis Jade Black._

**Introducción.**

Un día más. Otra mañana con la misma rutina, una tarde más leyendo libros y otra noche solitaria donde ni las estrellas parecen brillar. Irónico ¿No? ¿Qué más faltaba?, el siguiente día que para colmo sería la copia del anterior. Que originales somos las personas… Esa era su vida, una novela barata para tontos llorones, los cuales la repetirían una y otra vez para declarar lo "despreciable y triste que era". Quería desaparecer. Tenía deseos de todo. Todo lo que nunca había probado, de lo que no tenía, de lo que no tuvo ni se creía capaz de tener.

¿Pero qué lo era todo? No hace falta tenerlo todo para ser feliz, con algo basta. Con un toque importante. Se es feliz cuando se quiere ser. Cuando se obtiene lo que más se aspira. Ella quería algo, tal vez "algo" que desconocía, o algo que su corazón había pedido durante años, la única cosa que la llenaría por completo. Cualquiera que echara una ojeada por la vida de esta muchacha, diría "Amor"... ¿Y por qué no? El amor es el sentimiento más hermoso después de todo. Sería lo más razonable, pero por eso ¿De verdad lo deseaba? ¿Quería amor para ser feliz?

No. No quería amor, ni a un hombre que la amase con locura, o que simplemente la desease, no. Ella quería ser dueña de su vida. Quería trabajar en lo que le gustaba y no en lo que los demás querían que trabajase, porque ella era la que quería sentirse especial… Deseaba dejar de ser un muñequito, quería vivir, cumplir sueños que llevaban tiempo guardados en su memoria, ser... simplemente considerarse ser alguien.

Que ironía le ocasionaba escuchar a sus amigos decir "Vive la vida", que irónico era oír aquello de las dos personas que supuestamente mejor la conocían. ¿Cómo no podían darse cuenta que no era feliz? ¿Acaso estaban tan ocupados en lo suyo, que no tenían tiempo para pensar en ella? ¿Por qué ella sí lo tenía para ellos? ¿Cuál era el maldito fin de la injusticia? Ninguno. La injusticia no tiene ningún fin productivo… Dicen que la vida es injusta… ¿Por qué?

¿Pero qué sería de la vida sin las injusticias? Las personas están acostumbradas a lo injusto, a los problemas que surgen de buenas y malas acciones. A la vida en sí.

- ¿Te parece la vida injusta? - Le preguntó una vez un compañero de trabajo. Se había molestado bastante al escucharla provenir de _él._

- Para ti... – Respondió con aire pensativo pero seguro – Creo que tal vez tú eres el injusto con la vida, y no ella contigo – Contestó con simplicidad y un aire superior – Sarcasmo, ¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo que significa?__

Desde ese entonces él no volvió a hablarle. Una de las preguntas más estúpidas que le habían formulado. ¿Qué lógica tenía que un hombre que lo tenía todo, pero realmente todo, hiciera esa pregunta? Aborrecía a las personas que se hacían de "sufridas" aún teniendo las sobras del plato. Pero ¿Para ellos acaso las sobras contaban? No, no contaban las sobras, no hasta cuando vienen las ratas y se las comen, allí sí. Ese es el buen momento para actuar, para llorar lágrimas secas, para sentirse desdichados. No los acusaba, con tanto sufrimiento en la tierra hasta provoca sufrir.

¿Se incluía ella allí? Sólo los que no tienen absolutamente nada aguantan la tentación de la lástima, así que ella también pertenecía a _ellos._ Pero ¿Quería decir eso que le gustaba la idea? Obviamente no.

La otra vez fue diferente. Una "amiga" que solía conversar siempre con ella, se hallaba discutiéndole ese tema. Según ella el sufrimiento no debería formar parte del mundo. La protagonista en este caso insistía en lo contrario "Uno aprende por las experiencias, por los errores..." Repetía, a lo que su amiga contestaba "Podemos aprender de muchas otras formas". Siguieron de esa manera hasta que su compañera, harta, gritó:

- ¡Siempre tienes que tener la razón, estoy harta de ti y tus malditas reflexiones! ¡Nada logra satisfacerte, nada es suficiente para tu persona! –Se quedó completamente blanca al escuchar la confesión de aquella que decía ser su amiga.

Una pérdida más. Fantástico. No tardaría en quedarse más sola de lo que estaba. Le quedaban sus dos amigos, y ni siquiera. Le quedaban dos piedras, más mudas e inmóviles imposible.

Mientras fue perdiendo amistades más loca se volvía. Creía fervientemente en que necesitaba una visita al psicólogo, pero eso bastaría para que los demás se asegurasen que estaba más loca de lo que pensaban. De todas formas tuvo que acudir a uno. Salió completamente traumatizada. Aquél hombre resultó ser un violador maniático y totalmente deprimente. Un paso inolvidable para las cosas extrañas de su vida. Un tres en una escala del uno al cinco... Mejor un cinco, después de analizarlo un poco... habían cosas peores que eso.

Primero estaba la muerte de sus padres. Estuvo dos años llorando su ausencia, sin importar que dijeran y divulgaran lo débil que era. Pasó meses sufriendo por algo irrevocable. Apenas cargaba entonces veinte años. Desaprovechó dos... Fundamentalmente fueron esos dos los que crearon su nueva personalidad. ¿Por qué desde entonces no podía ser amable sin sentirse hipócrita? ¿Qué había logrado ese cambio de actitud? El odio. Un odio que se fue creando hacia las personas después del asesinato de su madre y padre. Las huellas... de esas que dejan esas terribles marcas en los corazones, o las que abren huecos que no pueden rellenarse ni con amor.

Segundo. Un compromiso. A los veintitrés años de edad recibió una propuesta de amor por parte de uno de sus mejores amigos. Primer error, aceptó; segundo error, lo ilusionó; tercer error... Rechazó al final de cuentas la oportunidad de tener una familia. ¿De verdad errar es de humanos? Una pregunta ciertamente estúpida.

En tercer lugar. El rechazo de quienes creyó "amigos incondicionales", no exactamente sus **mejores amigos**, otros... La hirió. Fue un golpe bajo. Lloró por dentro, por fuera hasta que… se destrozó. Entonces allí pudo sí pudo empezar de nuevo. Pero ¿Verdad que empezar de nuevo es para ir de mal a mejor? En su caso fue todo lo contrario.

Y por último y cuarto lugar estaba su loco enamoramiento al cumplir los veinticinco. Quedó perdidamente enamorada de Harry. Incluso tuvo la valentía de decírselo... Funcionó bien días recientes a la confesión, él le decía cosas lindas y le acariciaba los labios con los suyos, pero después... Pasado un tiempo eso acabó. Se volvió más rígido, no le aceptaba cariños, ni palabras bonitas, incluso la evadía. No tuvo más remedio que decirle que amaba a otra persona.

Pero llegaría un día... en que todo cambiaría, estaba segura, y no tardaría en venir..., su futuro se cumpliría por algo.


	2. FalsedadesReveladasIXVI

**Nota: Son dieciséis partes, están divididas así por el contenido de cada una y el tipo de narrador. Unas están narradas en primera persona y otras en tercera (La mayoría)**

****

**Falsedades Reveladas**

****

**Parte I.**

**Un típico secuestro.**

Mis pensamientos son como un diario, en ellos puedo escribir lo que me plazca de lo que quiera sin que nadie lea o vea lo que siento. Diría que es el diario más seguro que hay, y no solo para mí sino para todos. En este preciso instante estoy escribiendo en él lo que veo... por ejemplo, hay un chico que está trotando por el parque y lleva un discman a todo volumen, lo sé porque de vez en cuando pasa por mi lado para impresionarme con sus bien formados músculos y piernas. Típico en los hombres. A la vez averigua qué hago con el trozo de papel que tengo en manos, a ver si empieza a conocer mis intereses y tiene algo de qué hablarme. Lo que no sabe es que es lo bastante joven para mí, al igual que yo muy vieja para él. Le calculo unos veinticinco o veintiséis años... Yo ya pasé la etapa de los treinta, así que... qué más da.

Lo que yo necesito es un viejo millonario a quien le parezca lo bastante divertida por ser tan aburrida. Que me mantenga y me deje su fortuna "por haberlo amado tanto". Mi vida sería casi perfecta... así como de película. No tendría que trabajar en un departamento aburrido del Ministerio de Magia, ni mucho menos tendría que usar la cabeza para sacar soluciones a problemas tontos, vaya forma de perder el tiempo.

Siempre que opino, me contradicen, ni sé para qué aún me tienen atada a ese trabajo. Lo que de verdad requiero es una labor que tenga un poco de acción, algo que me mantenga enérgica, que me haga olvidar los terribles fracasos de mi vida.

Lo intenté como reportera, me dije firmemente "Esto funcionar", ¿Qué pasó? Funcionó para todos excepto para mí. Ellos satisfechos con mis falsos rumores pero yo no. ¿Y quién debería estarlo? Yo. Es cierto lo que decía mi amiga... Nada me satisface. Pero no quise admitirlo... por eso la perdí. ¿Por qué cuesta tanto asumir un error? Tantas cosas que se solucionarían si cada una de las personas admiten que se equivocan. Aunque sea una sola vez...

Cuando dejé de escribir, hice un reportaje, algo así como un trabajo final como periodista. Escribí acerca de mis creencias, de mis extrañas sensaciones, solo algunas pocas, no quería revelar mi vida entera. Sólo coloqué lo que me pareció necesario. Recuerdo algunas líneas... Únicamente las que más impactaron. Muchas otras personas respondieron a mi carta, por decirlo así. Me discutieron el tema hasta que les di la razón.

_Lo injusto es vida._

Eso escribí. Muchos leyeron y me captaron la idea. Yo no quería decir que la vida debe ser completamente injusta, simplemente que nosotros aprendemos por ciertas injusticias... más nada... pero otros me reclamaron. No respetaron para nada mi opinión. Desde ese entonces he tenido cierto pánico a la escritura, aunque sí me encantaría publicar un libro el justo día de mi muerte. Como una especie de diario, algo que represente mis verdaderos sentimientos, mi punto de vista hacia todo… Me reconfortaría liberarlo todo.

Me encantaría que algunos se sintieran identificados con lo que pasé, que no se sientan solos como yo me siento. Quiero que se sientan pertenecer a este mundo. Que no piensen que son unos seres de otro planeta, otra raza, quiero que vivan como todos los demás lo hacen. Que sean los héroes de su propio cuento.

El chico que estaba trotando se fue. Ni me di cuenta. No creo entonces que haya más motivos para permanecer aquí sentada sin hacer nada. Pero… Si me voy… tendría que ir a trabajar, y la verdad es que no quiero. Mejor sería irme a comer algo y después largarme a mi casa.

Sé que al llegar se me quitarán las ganas de comer y querré ir corriendo a encerrarme en mi casa... Lo sé, pero si no tengo absolutamente más nada que hacer, creo que prefiero hacer un viaje en vano. Es extraño, todos luchando contra el tiempo y yo jugando con las agujas del reloj. Verdaderamente soy más que un poco extraña.

Las calles están llenas de humo y carros, me sofoco entre tanta basura, me pregunto por qué no todos podemos poseer magia... Así no habría carros y el aire estaría libre de aunque sea una basura menos… ¿Qué cosas estoy pensando?

Comienzo a sentir que me persiguen... Desde hace bastante tiempo he tenido esta impresión. A veces tengo ganas de voltear bruscamente y atrapar al que tanto sigue mis pasos, incluso lo he hecho, pero no hay nadie. Como si fuera producto de mi imaginación. Se lo he comentado a Ron y a Harry, pero ellos me ignoran y solo ríen por mis niñerías. Lo único que les interesa es tener los ojos puestos en... lugares, y sentirse lo suficientemente hombres. Como si no fueran lo suficiente…

Otras veces siento que alguien me acompaña. Que a pesar de estar tan sola, hay alguien allí que me mira, que ríe cuando río, y que llora cuando lloro. Parece un espíritu, a veces pienso que es mi madre que quiere que haga algo... No tengo idea de qué puede ser, y me siento estúpida por pensar en cosas as

Me detuve en seco, quería escuchar los pasos de esa persona. Estaba sola en esa calle, o al menos eso creía, por lo que no sería difícil reconocer esas pisadas ajenas. Afiné mi oído, pero no escuché nada. Parecía mi sombra, sabía cuando me detendría... Lo sabía todo sobre mí. Esta vez no volteé, presentí que era mejor quedarme allí, como una piedra. Entonces pasó. Mis ojos se abrieron inmensamente, como dos platos. Luego rompí en lágrimas como una cobarde. Tenía miedo.

_Mucho miedo._

Me sentí acorralada. Miré con temor hacia un lado, pero no me dio tiempo de voltear completamente la mirada pues de pronto me vi vendada con un paño negro. Lo sé porque lo vi antes de que me lo pusieran. Luego sentí que amarraban otro pañuelo en mi boca, supongo que para que no gritase, pero la verdad es que no pensaba hacerlo. Qué más daba si me secuestraban, no creo que pudieran extrañar tanto mi existencia. Una loca con una muerte extraña, algo que bien podría pasar a la historia.

Explicar perfectamente lo que pasó luego me es imposible. Un olor profundo penetró por mi nariz y desde ese entonces no recuerdo más. Me desmayé. Caí en brazos de un misterioso hombre.

****

**Parte II**

**Yoam**** Blechtley.**

****

Despertó ese mismo día a las once de la noche. Estaba terriblemente desubicada. Su cabeza daba vueltas y palpitaba con fuerza como si quisiera reventar. Alzó unos pocos centímetros su cuerpo, entonces sintió un jalón que le impulsó enseguida hacia atrás. Dolía tanto como la punta de una espada penetrando en el cuerpo. Llevó la mano derecha al lugar dolido y lo apretó con dureza para soportar el malestar. Ya no llevaba puesta la venda en los ojos, pero sí una en la boca. Se la quitó fácilmente puesto que tenía las manos libres. Le pareció un tanto extraño que no se las dejaran atadas.

- Hola – Saludó una voz masculina.

Ella se estremeció, miró primero a la derecha pero no encontró nada, luego se fue con la izquierda. Se tropezó entonces con un hombre alto y pálido. Tenía el cabello oscuro y éste caía graciosamente por la frente, era totalmente liso. Cargaba unos lentes oscuros, que se quitó enseguida con gracia, revelando unos hermosos ojos azules. La mirada de él parecía perdida en la de ella, sus ojos fijos parecían mirar a un vacío pero a la vez a sus ojos. Hermione sintió un pequeño escalofrío, lo veía triste, él esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa pero igual se veía afligido.

Aunque le tembló la voz se atrevió a preguntar "¿Quién eres?". Hubo un corto silencio, bastante tenebroso.

- Ethan Thompson Evershed, a tus órdenes – La hizo sonrojar por la forma en que lo dijo. De repente él había cambiado, su rostro parecía más tranquilo e incluso más tierno.

- Puedo preguntar por qué... – El hombre realizó un movimiento rápido y la calló. Colocó un dedo en la boca de la mujer y murmuró un corto "silencio".

- No preguntes, sólo escucha lo que voy a decirte... – Se alejó un poco de ella e hizo una breve pausa, ordenando sus ideas – Estás aquí porque... necesito de tu ayuda. Pero si lo prefieres, podemos comer algo antes de mencionarte la razón de este supuesto secuestro.

- Estem... Bueno yo... – No la dejó hablar, simplemente salió de la habitación en busca de comida.

Regresó minutos después. Cargaba dos bolsas marrones, que posteriormente puso sobre una pequeña mesa. La invitó a sentarse, enseguida él notó que ella parecía no mostrarle tanta confianza. Después de todo, ni lo conocía, era un perfecto extraño, o eso le parecía…

Estaba desesperada, necesitaba saber qué sucedía, ¿Por qué aquel hombre la tenía encerrada en ese lugar? La curiosidad casi le mataba, mientras, él se notaba tan pacífico como si no le importara más nada que comer. Hermione acabó pronto con su plato, pensando que él terminaría antes para comenzar a hablar. Pero no fue así.

- No te desesperes – Agregó mientras tomaba un poco de agua – De igual forma voy a decirte.

- Yo no...

- Bien... Empezaré desde el principio. Supongo que no tienes ni la más mínima idea de por qué estás aquí. Te explicaré... Me imagino que recuerdas al famoso señor que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. ¿O me equivoco? – Ella aún bebía su agua, la dejó a un lado y comenzó a toser bruscamente – Sí... Veo que no me equivocaba.

- ¿Estoy aquí por Voldemort? Es decir... ¿No está él muerto? – Preguntó, temerosa a la respuesta, pero aún así con un poco de gracia en su tono – Digo…

- Efectivamente. Él está muerto, nunca he mencionado lo contrario. Vamos con calma ¿De acuerdo? Como te iba diciendo… Hay un sujeto, por decirlo así, que está... Buscando que Voldemort vuelva a la vida.

- ¡Por Dios, eso es imposible y hasta estúpido! – Exclamó con ironía.

- Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo contigo en ese punto. Pero, continúo diciéndote. Esta persona está buscando revivirlo por medio de sacrificios. Es un antiguo rito que hacían los brujos de magia negra hace más de doscientos años. Ofrecían los cuerpos y almas de magos sangre pura.

- Sí… ya lo he escuchado, o mejor dicho "Estudiado". Creí que eso ya estaba prohibido, desde que se comenzaron a descubrir las razones de esas muertes misteriosas.

- Lo está. Pero eso no quiere decir que nadie vaya a hacerlo – Terminó con su comida, y se levantó enseguida de la silla – Lo prohibido es atractivo.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

Guardó silencio. Miró a la mujer con lástima, ella misma lo sintió. Le asustó, había algo en su mirada que la hacía ver tan misteriosa... Normalmente las personas dicen que se puede reconocer el ánimo o sentimientos de otro viendo a través de la mirada. Pero para la mujer era casi imposible descifrarlo, era como si tratara de explorar en un pozo sin fin. Ethan... ¿Qué tenía de interesante? ¿Qué la mantenía allí sentada escuchando aquellas sandeces?

- Yoam Blechtley.

- ¿Qué? – Pronunció al instante sin entender la razón de esa respuesta.

- Si quieres saber más de esto, sabrás cómo.

Así la dejó sola. Confusa. Impactada. Cuando reaccionó para perseguir su sombra, ésta ya se había desvanecido. ¿Quién era ese hombre?

- Mierda... – Dijo entre dientes mientras regresaba a la habitación. - ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?, OK, de acuerdo, pretenderé que esto es un sueño. Ahora bien... Hermione, despierta... – Quedó mirando un rato al vacío – Esto no funciona y es estúpido.

****

**Parte III.**

**De nuevo tú.**

«_Mal día. Y para rematar, lo que me faltaba, una gran fiesta._

_Ni que estuviera de humor para aguantar una. En este momento no tengo cabeza para nada, odio quedarme sin qué pensar, pero ahora preferiría tener la mente en blanco. De igual forma tendré que ir a casa de Harry, no hay ninguna escapatoria. Olvidé que se lo había prometido desde la semana pasada. Claro, eso era cuando no había un extraño, no como ahora, que está él que habla de cosas raras y sin sentido, aunque que a la vez tienen cierta lógica. No sé ni qué creer._

_Hasta hace dos horas creía poder olvidar el suceso de la tarde, pero hace cinco minutos me acabo de dar cuenta que es imposible. Necesito saber a qué se debe ese escándalo._

_Y lo sabr_

- ¡Hermione! – Exclamó Harry a lo lejos – Te estábamos esperando. Te retrasaste ¿Pasó algo? Normalmente eres muy puntual.

- No Harry... Simplemente lo olvidé. Estaba muy cansada y me quedé durmiendo en la casa. Pero ya vez que estoy aquí, así que no puedes quejarte.****

- Que bueno... ya pensaba que no vendrías – Se acercó a ella y le colocó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros – Me alegro de que estés aquí.

- Sabes que no te fallaría, menos si te lo prometo.

- Claro que lo sé – Le alborotó el cabello tiernamente y le besó la frente – ¿Sabes? A veces no sé si estoy arrepentido de haber arruinado nuestra relación.

- No hables de eso ahora... ¿A qué viene? – Definitivamente ese día estaban pasando cosas muy extrañas.

- Mmmm, es que no sé... Te miro y creo que estoy locamente enamorado de ti, pero después te miro de nuevo y veo a mi amiga, a la niña de once años... – Hermione le miró seriamente.

- Deberías organizar tus pensamientos – Agregó con frialdad.

- Últimamente estás muy antipática con nosotros Herms, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hemos hecho algo mal? – Preguntó con tristeza.

- No Harry, no son ustedes ni nadie, soy yo... Yo y mi maldita vida – No debió haber dicho eso, él sólo intentaba sentirse útil en sus momentos de soledad.

- Cierto... Si tú lo dices... así es pues. Mejor olvidemos el asunto – Se le adelantó y desapareció de vista.

Hermione le siguió las pisadas. Miraba cabizbaja. Aquellas tonterías se le salían de repente, y eso iba deteriorando más su amistad con Harry y Ron. Entró en la casa de su amigo sin ningún argumento, se fue directamente a la cocina sin detenerse para saludar a nadie. Allí estaban Ron y Ginny, hablando. Les ofreció un suave "Hola" y se sentó en la silla más cercana. Pensaba quedarse ahí la mayoría de la noche, pero dudaba que Harry se lo permitiera.

Tomó unas cuantas copas y después se recostó sobre la mesa. No había abierto la boca para más nada que no fuera pedir otra bebida. No sabía dónde estaba ni por qué, comenzaba a ver borroso y sus párpados se cerraban solos. Ron se acercó a hablarle, pero ella no le respondía. Luego Ginny la llevó al cuarto de Harry para lavarle la cara, a lo mejor así despertaba. Ambas mujeres permanecieron calladas en el transcurso, excepto al llegar a la habitación, pues Hermione se quejó porque no quería otra cosa sino dormir.

- Ginny... Lo mejor es que me vaya... – La mujer negó con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué no? Lo único que he hecho es arruinarle la fiesta a Harry… es preferible que...

- ¡No!, no sabes lo feliz que se ha puesto Harry al verte. No puedes hacerle esto, ya fue suficiente, deja de sentir que no eres útil para nadie, porque lo eres, solo no dejas serlo – Hubo una pausa - ¿Qué te está sucediendo? Cada día noto tu actitud más extraña, ya casi ni te importan tus amigos ¿Has visto como los tratas?

- No tengo ganas de discutir contigo... – Aclaró Hermione.

- ¡Es que no trato de discutir contigo! Entiéndelo de una buena vez, extrañamos a la vieja Hermione, a la que solía reírse, hablar, sonreír. ¿Dónde la has dejado? Y ¿Por qué?, siempre te he admirado por lograr lo que quieres, pero después de Hogwarts ¿Qué ha pasado? Pareciera como si todo se te derrumbase...

- ¡Basta! No quiero saber más sobre esto, si cambié, si soy como soy es porque quiero, además no es tu problema – Se llevó una mano a cada oído – Dejen de criticar lo que hago, estoy harta, completamente harta. De mí y de todos... – Unas lágrimas se deslizaron – Quién más que yo quisiera que todo fuera como antes... – Lo dijo con un tono suave y cortado.

- Herms... Es difícil comprender lo que sientes, pero de todas formas ten en cuenta que te apoyo... – Ginny la abrazó amistosamente, y la guió hasta el baño.

Le ayudó a lavarse la cara y a recobrar un poco el conocimiento. Hermione se lo agradeció, se había decidido a al menos compartir unas dos últimas horas la fiesta. Sobre todo con Harry, sabía que él estaba un poco dolido, bueno... un poco bastante.

No hizo falta que bajara, Harry subió primero. La tomó de las manos y le miró tentativamente. Ambos querían disculparse, pero ninguno sabía como empezar. Normalmente Harry siempre tomaba la iniciativa de arreglar un problema, por lo menos con ella. Por eso ella esperó que él hiciera algo, pero pasaron unos cuantos minutos y los dos seguían en silencio, entonces Hermione reaccionó. Se tiró a sus brazos en señal de un "perdón".

- Lo siento Harry... no era mi intención arruinar tu noche... De verdad... – Él hizo caso omiso a las palabras de esa mujer, simplemente se dejó llevar por el abrazo.

- No importa... – Comentó sin razón – Sé que no lo haces intencionalmente – Separó su cuerpo del de ella y se colocó a pocos centímetros de distancia desde su rostro hasta el de Hermione.

- ¿No irás a hacer lo que pienso que vas a hacer, o sí? – No acabó con la pregunta puesto que enseguida obtuvo la respuesta.

- Si es esto... pues sí – Alzó su mano derecha al aire, y cuidadosamente la posó sobre la barbilla de ella. Con un movimiento rápido se acercó y unió sus labios a los de su compañera.

Se entretuvieron un rato recordando viejos tiempos. Conociendo de nuevo el sabor dulce amargo de sus bocas. Ella no sabía exactamente cómo explicar ese suceso, mucho menos por parte de Harry. Sin embargo aquello parecía ser tan sincero. Temían volver a caer enamorados... Necesitaban seguir siendo amigos y solo amigos, no podían terminar de repercutir su amistad.

- Olvidemos esto ¿Sí Harry? Sabes que no está bien... – Hermione saltó de la cama avergonzada – Creo que es mejor que bajemos.

- Sí... – Dijo él creyendo que podría olvidarlo. Lo que no sabía es que se había vuelto a enamorar.

«_Tú de nuevo Harry... Tú de nuevo»_

****

**Parte IV**

**Identidades.**

Después de la fiesta de Harry, no hizo más que pensar en él. Pero no era de la misma forma que antes, simplemente sentía curiosidad por los sentimientos que éste le manifestaba. Seguía sucediendo igual que antes, a veces sí y a veces no. Eso le molestaba, pero también siempre sembraba un pequeño rayito de luz en su corazón.

Claro que cuando no pensaba en él, pensaba en Ethan.

_«Si quieres saber más de esto, sabrás cómo»_

Recordaba esas palabras cada vez que dejaba de pensar en Harry. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo iba a saber qué debía hacer? Él se equivocaba... Ella no podía adivinar cómo hacer para investigar sobre ese hombre llamado... Yoam Blechtley.

Podría buscar en libros... Pero no creía que ese hombre fuese tan viejo como para aparecer en un libro. En periódicos... pero buscar en cualquier periódico le costaría como que un poco de... ¿Tiempo, quizás? Tenía que hallar otra forma de averiguar sobre dichoso sujeto.

- Hermione – Llamó su jefe - ¿Estás con nosotros?

- ¿En qué, en dónde? – Los que estaban a su lado comenzaron a reírse graciosamente, o más bien como siempre lo hacían.

- ¿Acaso te has encontrado nuevo novio? – Preguntó su "antigua amiga" Sally.

- Dudo que sea por eso – Comentó el jefe.

Continuaron riéndose, ella simplemente les ignoró, tenía mejores cosas en qué pensar, o por lo menos creía que las tenía.

Llegó a su casa cansada. De las tonterías de sus compañeros de trabajo, y de sí misma. Se fue directo a darse una ducha, a ver si se desprendía de tanto pensar. Que no daría por tener la mente en blanco por tan sólo un día. Algo que era posible hasta que se intentaba. Cuántas veces no había tratado de detener sus pensamientos y no había logrado ningún efecto positivo.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer para liberar un poco el estrés, fue echarse una buena ducha. Se despojó de toda su ropa y se dejó humedecer por la fría agua que caía. Permaneció inmóvil y en silencio, como si estuviese apunto de morir. Quiso llorar, sin saber por qué, tenía ganas de cerrar sus ojos y jamás abrirlos. No sabía qué le ocurría, tenía el corazón oprimido, algo le preocupaba...

Logró estar en paz al menos por diez minutos. Sólo hasta que escuchó un ruido. Uno muy simple pero preocupante. Se asustó tanto que su piel se erizó por completo. Dejó caer el jabón que traía en manos y enseguida pronunció:

- ¿Quién está allí? – Preguntó sin encontrar ninguna respuesta a cambio.

Cerró cuidadosamente la ducha para no parecer muy nerviosa. Tomó su toalla y la colocó alrededor de su pecho, se secó un poco el cabello y luego se dispuso a averiguar de dónde provenían aquellos ruidos. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo que se conectaba con el baño. Antes de salir, ya había tomado un cuchillo que guardaba siempre porsiacaso sucedía algo como aquello.

- ¿Quién está allí? – Volvió a cuestionar con la voz temblorosa.

De nuevo se quedó sin respuesta. Miró hacia todos lados e inquirió una vez más. De pronto sintió un ligero movimiento detrás de la pared que daba con la sala. Quería ir hasta allá para investigar quién se hallaba ahí, pero tenía miedo. Permaneció un par de segundos en silencio, dejando que las gotas que aún quedaban en su cuerpo se deslizasen hasta el suelo. Deseaba que él hablase primero, la relajaría lo suficiente para tener el valor necesario de enfrentarse ante ese desconocido.

- ¿A qué le temes tanto?

Se impactó al escuchar esa voz. Su corazón dio un fuerte vuelco. Era él, aquél hombre misterioso que de pronto había cambiado su vida en pequeños aspectos. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿No había dicho que ella misma encontraría la forma de hallarlo?

- No me temas, no muerdo – Comentó con tono sarcástico.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Logró preguntarle más relajada – No dijiste que yo...

- Mmm... creo que estás demasiado confundida y por eso no puedes encontrar la solución más simple – Hermione lo interrumpió.

- ¿Cómo buscar tu nombre y dirección a ver si está registrado, y luego correr hasta tu casa para que me digas de qué rayos hablas? – Rió traviesa.

- ¿Ves como sí puedes pensar bien cuando estás relajada? – La mujer se aproximó a él.

- No te hagas el cómico ¿Quién eres en realidad?

- Ethan Thompson Evershed, ¿No te recuerdas?

- Ush, obviamente me acuerdo de ti, lo que te estoy preguntando es quién eres realmente.

- Y yo he respondido perfectamente a tu pregunta, ¿Por qué no me crees? A ver, déjame adivinar. Tus padres te han criado toda tu vida para que no hables ni creas nada de lo que te dicen los extraños.

- Y es que debe ser así ¿O no? - Guardó silencio al igual que él.

Se quedaron callados por un fragmento de cuarenta segundos exactamente. Dirigiéndose miradas vacías y desconocidas. Hermione conservó la misma pose altiva y firme, mientras que Ethan iba decayendo poco a poco, como si estuviese cansado.

- Ya podrías soltar a tu amiguito – Sugirió señalando el arma que tenía ella en manos.

- Oh… – Enseguida lo lanzó hacia el suelo sin querer, y cayó accidentalmente en su pie derecho, lo que ocasionó un gran grito.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Le preguntó el hombre como despertando a la realidad.

Una raja de doce centímetros se dibujó sobre la piel de la mujer, y de ella brotaban ya algunos hilitos de sangre. Iba desde la parte inferior de su pierna, pasaba delicadamente por su tobillo y finalizaba justo en su pie. Dolía y ardía como si le hubiesen arrojado fuego.

Ethan corrió para ayudarla, pero justo antes de que pudiese servir de algo, ella ya se había agachado para apretar su herida. Por el movimiento tan brusco, logró que su toalla se desprendiese ligeramente de su cuerpo, consiguiendo que se viera al débil paño tendido en el suelo. De todas formas se dirigió a donde estaba, el problema fue que Hermione no reaccionó de muy buena manera.

- ¡No me toques! – Gritó con furia, dejándolo sorprendido - ¡Pervertido! ¡Suéltame!

- Pero yo sólo quiero ayu... – Ella se exaltó y comenzó a echar manotazos al aire - ¡Calma, no voy a hacerte daño!

- ¡Basta! ¡Ya! – Con velocidad, tomó el cuchillo y lo agitó a su frente en forma horizontal, lo que terminó por causarle a él una raja en el pecho, que de inmediato comenzó a sangrar… – Lo... lo... lo siento – Murmuró Hermione impactada – Yo no...

¡Ding dong!

- Oh, perfecto, ahora alguien vino...

- No abras. No camines, espera que vaya por algún medicamento...

- Tú sólo escóndete – Terminó por decir ella enfadada – Iré por una bata... Y deja de mirarme, ya me siento bastante mal estando así frente a un hombre desconocido...

Así lo dejó en mitad del pasillo. Cojeó hasta la puerta, que sonaba más a menudo cada vez. No se imaginaba quién era el desesperado que tocaba de esa manera. O tal vez sí... Abrió lo más rápido que pudo, y se sorprendió bastante al encontrarse con la imagen de Harry... «_Otra vez tú, Harry»_

- Hermione... – Entró sin más palabras – Te necesito... – Se acercó sin ningún permiso y apretó sus labios contra los de ella.

- ¡Harry! ¡Qué haces! – Lo empujó sin ningún cuidado - ¡Mírate, estás todo ebrio!

- Por favor... dame sólo una oportunidad... – Suplicó su amigo – Esta vez no voy a hacerte daño... lo juro...

- No jures en vano, ahora Harry, si serías tan amable de dejarme sola...

- Pero Herms... yo

¡Plaaff!

Un ruido resonó por todo el apartamento. A Hermione se le paró el corazón y se le salió hasta el alma, lo que le faltaba es que Harry se enterase del asunto de Ethan. Nerviosa hizo el intento de sacarlo del apartamento, pero fue inútil. Él ya se había adentrado más aún para averiguar quién estaba haciéndoles compañía.

Se dirigió exactamente a la cocina, de donde estaba seguro que provenía el sonido.

- ¿Quién es él? – Preguntó amenazadoramente.

- Él es... un... un amigo – Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Dirás un amante. Siento haberles interrumpido en lo suyo… – Hermione se hartó y soltó un gritito.

- ¡Basta Harry! ¡Estoy harta de que te creas dueño de mi vida! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Lárgate!

- ¡Está bien! ¡Cómo quieras! Haz lo que quieras con tu vida... me importa un carajo.

****

****

**Parte V**

**Hacia atrás o hacia delante.**

_«Así se largó. Me arrepentí luego de haberle hablado de esa forma. Después quedé toda la noche pensando en ellos. Ethan permaneció conmigo hasta tarde. Curó mi herida. Es bastante agradable, creo que no me irá mal aceptar esa supuesta misión. Aunque sigo sin entender de qué va..._

- _¿Quieres que hable con tu amigo? – Me preguntó poco después de que Harry se fue._

- _¿Para qué? – Respondí._

- _Para aclararle lo que pasó aquí, no quiero que por mi culpa arruines tu vida – Dijo amablemente _

- _No hace falta… Gracias_

_Tiene buenas manos, al menos colocó las vendas perfectamente. Espero que no me siga sangrando, comienzo a sentirme muy débil. Ethan me prometió que vendría para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Lo dijo tiernamente mientras yo lloraba. Me acuerdo incluso que dijo algo muy extraño_

- _Él nunca cambiará – Dijo refiriéndose a Harry – No llores ¿De verdad, no quieres que hable con él?_

- _No, estoy segura. Déjalo así – Secó mis lágrimas y continuó hablando de la investigación._

- _Bien voy a darte unos nombres, necesito que averigües un poco de ellos ¿Puedes hacerlo?_

- _Sí; supongo… ¿Por qué dices que Harry nunca cambiará? ¿Lo conoces?_

- _Sí. Pero él no lo sabe._

_Vaya respuesta la que me dio. Me dejó con la misma incógnita, ahora tengo que averiguar otras cosas…_

- _Ahora puedo saber por qué me elegiste a mí – Ethan ri_

- _Me agradas – Comentó – Lo sabrás cuando dejes de creer._

- _¿De creer en qué? – Quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia._

- _En lo que crees…_

- _Vaya, cómo me ayudas…_

- _Me marcho, te dejo sola, hasta mañana – Dijo con una sonrisa – Te traeré material para que comiences a investigar._

- _Pero… ¿De verdad vendrás o sólo volverás a desaparecer? Promételo._

- _Te prometo que vendré, ahora descansa._

_Me trató como si me conociese de años… Siento que puedo confiar en él, y él confía en mí._

_A lo mejor son sólo impresiones mías._

_Pero lo que más me preocupa ahora es… Harry._

_He amado a Harry como nunca imaginé que amaría. Sin embargo, en este momento, que él quiere estar conmigo, yo… lo rechazo. No es que quiera hacerle daño, quizás es sólo venganza. Pero para qué vengarme… siento que si acepto a Harry, mi vida será normal, tal vez tenga una linda familia y eso. Sería perfecto. Pero yo no quiero que sea perfecto… sino… Diferente._

_Quiero experimentar nuevas cosas, quiero ser feliz a mi manera, por eso pienso que si le hago caso a Ethan algo innovador pasará en mi vida._

_He llegado a una conclusión. Si vuelvo con Harry, es como regresar al pasado, es un paso atrás…_

_En cambio, si supero esta etapa y maduro, estaré yendo hacia delante. No sé, tal vez suene estúpido, pero no me importa, sé que es lo correcto._

_¿Cómo saber distinguir lo que es correcto y lo que no?_

_¿Cómo sé que eso es lo correcto entonces?»_

****

**Parte VI**

**Conociendo.**

- Buenas tardes – Saludó cortésmente Ethan apenas Hermione abrió la puerta.

- Hola... – Respondió con una sonrisa ella.

- Te lo traje todo, se te hará más fácil – La mujer le dejó pasar de inmediato. Él traía en brazos cajas llenas de papeles escritos, se preguntaba qué serían.

- Pues... supongo que debo decir gracias – Dijo en voz baja.

- Y yo supongo que la respuesta es "de nada" – Hermione sonrió – Hoy no podré quedarme mucho tiempo contigo. Tengo que resolver unos asuntos pendientes.

- Sí, está bien... No hay de qué preocuparse.

Lo invitó a sentarse. Mientras él dejaba los papeles sobre la mesa, Hermione buscaba un poco de café. Ni siquiera le a él preguntó si quería, se lo preparó y se lo llevó posteriormente. Se escuchó un ligero "Gracias" a lo que ella respondió como se debía.

- Y... ¿Cómo sigue tu herida? ¿La estás cuidando? Te veo un poco pálida – Comentó Ethan después de tomar el primer sorbo de café.

- Pues... Ha sangrado, no mucho... es decir... Está bien – Respondió ella nerviosa.

- Mmm no me suenas convincente. Déjame ver – Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- No hace falta, de verdad está bien.

- Ok... entonces simplemente déjame ponerte un vendaje nuevo. No puedes quedarte con ese siempre – La chica se sonrojó.

Ethan se acercó cuidadosamente a su pierna y comenzó a examinarla justo donde se hallaba la herida. Negó rotundamente con la cabeza. Después miró a la mujer inquisidoramente y abrió la boca para comentar.

- No habrás hecho mucho esfuerzo ¿O sí? – Preguntó aún negando.

- Para nada... He permanecido sentada toda la noche y el día...

- Pues es muy extraño... Parece que has perdido más sangre de lo que debiste – Concluyó luego de darle un último vistazo.

- No te preocupes... Estaré bien... Ahora muéstrame lo que tengo que hacer – Dijo ella saliendo del tema.

- Primero cambiaré tu venda. Luego hablaremos del trabajo.

Lo hizo con mucha habilidad, parecía tener experiencia en el ámbito de la medicina. Hermione esperó a que él terminase con su café para poder oír sus indicaciones. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué iba a hacer.

- Bien... Aquí tienes – Dijo Ethan colocándole los papeles enfrente a la mujer – Esas hojas tienen registradas aproximadamente siete muertes. Todos son casos en los que no se ha podido determinar al culpable. Ocurrieron en la misma línea de tiempo... y fue justo hace un año... Cuando descubrimos a Yoam Blechtley.

- ¿Descubrimos? ¿Quiénes? – Cuestionó curiosa.

- Los que trabajamos en esta investigación. Somos pocos, sin embargo hemos llevado a cabo todo muy bien. Lo que necesito que hagas es averiguar por qué fueron asesinadas estas personas.

- ¿Y cómo haré eso? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Aquí está la historia casi completa de cada uno de ellos. Tendrás que deducir de esto lo que sucedió. Tenemos que saber exactamente lo que se propone Blechtley.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo me darán?

- Dos meses. Tranquila, yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Claro que... no te aseguro nada – Aclaró sonriente.

- Bien... – Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa – Haré lo que pueda...

- Y lo que puedas será suficiente.

Le impresionaba cada vez más a amabilidad de aquél hombre. Parecía tan educado. Sin conocerlo claro. Lo más seguro es que terminase por gustarle. Entonces se fijaría más en él que en el trabajo que debía hacer... después quedaría mal con él... y...

- ¿En qué piensas? – Interrogó con gracia.

- En... no estoy segura.

- ¿No estás segura de lo que piensas? Yo creo que no quieres decirme. Tranquila, te comprendo – Se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo si no te he dicho nada?

- Sólo debo pensar un poco. No me conoces, estoy en tu casa, soy un completo extraño, sin embargo no haces nada por echarme de tu apartamento porque presientes que algo bueno vendrá de esto ¿Es así, o me equivoco? – Hermione rió ligeramente.

- Vaya... ¿Sueles analizar a todo el mundo?

- No. Sólo asocio lo que me parece más obvio.

- ¿Nos conocemos? – Preguntó de forma que él respondiese.

- Quizás. El mundo es tan pequeño, a lo mejor nos encontramos alguna vez caminando por las calles.

- No me refiero a eso. Siento que tú sí me conoces... es decir...

- Productos de tu imaginación tal vez... No le prestes mucha importancia a asuntos menores – Se sentó de nuevo.

- Dime algo. ¿Siempre eres tan solo? No tienes esposa... hijos...

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Aún no me conoces. Pero si esto responde a tu pregunta, no estoy ni casado, ni mucho menos tengo hijos...

- Juraría que he visto esa mirada en otro lugar.

No comentó nada al respecto, dejó que el silencio actuara como respuesta. Ella ignoró tal hecho y simplemente se quedó viendo al suelo fijamente.

- ¿Detallando el sucio del piso? – Preguntó sarcásticamente Ethan.

- Mmm... – Suspiró débilmente la mujer con voz suave.

- Aún te sigo viendo muy pálida... ¿Segura que estás bien? Creo que es mejor dejarte descansar.

- No... es sólo porque no he comido bien... me prepararé algo y listo – Hermione se levantó bruscamente, pero a momento de hacerlo Ethan murmuró tranquilamente: "No podrás".

Entonces cayó... Sus ojos de cerraron tristemente y su cuerpo decayó con lentitud. Ethan la atajó lo mejor que pudo. Ya no estaba solamente pálida, sino también fría. Parecía una muñequita rota.

- Te lo dije...

****

**Parte VII**

**Un recuerdo.**

Ya había pasado una semana entera, Ethan no volvió a regresar. Desde que la dejó descansando después de desmayarse no volvieron a verse. Ella aún estaba en reposo, aunque había que considerar que su herida había mejorado muchísimo, no sabía cómo… pero apenas sangraba. Había iniciado con su investigación. No resultaba tan difícil mientras estaba concentrada... Pero las últimas cinco horas que transcurrieron del día no logró más que pensar en su "nuevo amigo".

Lo primero que investigó fue la muerte de John Pin. Falleció a los veintidós años por razones desconocidas. Según se leía en el papel, había conocido a Yoam Blechtley por cuestiones de trabajo, sólo un poco antes de que cumpliese los veinte. No más por unos tres meses aproximadamente, y por lo que se veía, en ese plazo, John descubrió algo importante sobre el actual enemigo. Por eso Blechtley lo asesinó. Puede testificarse ello ya que su novia aclaró que él sufría de trastornos y que cada día nombraba más que su muerte llegaría.

«_Voy a morir... hoy... esta noche... – Repitió su novia recordando exactamente lo que le dijo John horas antes de su muerte»_

Ese caso fue bastante fácil, no le tomó más que unas horas. Después se interesó en Amalia Rystemp, mejor conocida como _La dama Oscura_. Un apodo ciertamente _estúpido._ Se decía que hacía hechizos extravagantes y difíciles, en fin, toda la mejor magia negra en una mujer. En ninguna parte de la lectura se aclaraba que había conocido a Blechtley, pero según sus conclusiones, él la mató porque ella no quiso unirse a su bando. Quizás porque Amanda hacía magia sólo por interés propio, su característica principal era ser algo desconsiderada.

- _Amanda conocía todos los propósitos de los que hacían magia negra. Sin embargo no le interesó ninguno en particular... _– Leyó Hermione en voz baja - ¿Cómo pudo existir una mujer así?

Dejó las hojas a un lado y se recostó sobre el sofá más grande de la sala. Se quedó pensando... Sólo eso.

Recordaba cuando hacía lo mismo en el colegio, y le preguntaban todo el tiempo qué hacía perdiendo el tiempo recostada y en silencio.

- Mi hora de descanso... – Respondía ella.

No era un rato para reír, solo un momento de reflexión, un tiempo para sí misma, para pensar en sus cosas. Para analizar su situación... En fin, una rutina que había tomado desde hace más de diez años.

« - En qué piensas Herms... – Fue una de las muchas veces que Harry le preguntó, pero la única en que se dignó ella a responder.

- Pienso en mi vida... Nada más en eso – Respondió con naturalidad.

- ¿Estás pasando un mal rato?

- No... Sólo quiero pensar...

- ¿Pensar por pensar? – Preguntó él con impresión.

- Sí... porque quiero.

- Es extraño.

- Lo sé, pero me gusta.

- Te gusta lo extraño...

- Hablas como si no me conocieses Harry...

- Empiezo a conocerte»

Nunca supo por qué le había dicho eso... Pero tampoco le preocupó averiguarlo. Dejó las cosas como estaban...

****

****

**Parte VIII**

**Entre copas y confesiones.**

Fue directo a abrir la puerta. Sabía que era Ethan, y en efecto lo era. Traía una gran sonrisa, se saludaron y permanecieron estáticos por unos segundos.

- Perdón... Pasa por favor – Dijo Hermione abriéndole paso.

- Gracias.

- Pensé que ya no vendrías más – Comentó ella con ironía.

- Pues ya ves... Aquí estoy. ¿Necesitas algo? – Preguntó porsiacaso.

- No... Todo va muy bien...

Hermione buscó las hojas donde había escrito sus teorías acerca la muerte de John Pin y Amanda Rystemp. Él las leyó y complacido esbozó una sonrisa. Bueno, según lo que parecía estaba satisfecho...

- Pensé que no ibas a aceptar el trabajo – Expuso el hombre con confianza.

- ¿Por qué no? Es algo muy sencillo... – Dijo con simpleza.

- Bueno... pero de todas formas tú no sabes quién soy. ¿Qué te impulsó a querer aceptar esto? – Interrogó con interés.

- No... sé. No he pensado en ello... Bueno, ya sabes, mi vida es un solo aburrimiento, así que... – Ethan la interrumpió.

- Es aburrida mientras tú creas que lo es. En cambio, si piensas lo contrario...

- ¿Y cómo puedo pensarlo si no lo es?

- Eres muy negativa – Concluyó el hombre con un suspiro.

- No vengas a hablarme de fuerzas positivas y negativas, no creo en nada de eso.

- ¿Eres terca cierto? – Ella asintió.

- Y no podrás cambiarlo.

Intercambiaron unas cuantas miradas, ninguna sabía qué decir. Sin embargo ese silencio no resultaba tan incómodo como otros. Más bien parecía hablar... expresar ambos sentimientos sin articular palabras.

Hermione lo invitó a desayunar. Allí mismo en el apartamento, antes de que él llegase ya estaba preparando unos huevos con tocineta.

- Te gusta mucho la comida muggle, por lo que veo – Indicó Ethan - ¿Quién te ha enseñado?

- Mis padres... Sabes, ellos _eran_ muggles – Su tono adquirióun aire tristón.__

- Lo siento… No quise hacértelo recordar.__

- Tranquilo… no lo sabías… __

- Buen provecho – Deseó cortésmente.__

- Gracias e igual...__

Comieron de prisa, como si fuesen a hacer algo importante después del desayuno. En realidad no harían nada fuera de lo común, sería la misma rutina, verse a las caras sin decir siquiera "Ah".

Después vieron unas tres películas. Hermione se durmió un rato mientras Ethan leía concentradamente un libro. Una que otra vez dejaba el libro a un lado y anotaba algo en un papel. Era como una especie de bloc de notas. Permaneció bastante rato realizando el mismo procedimiento, una y otra vez, aproximadamente pasadas unas dos horas, fue que tuvo que cambiar la actividad ya que su amiga había vuelto a despertar.

- ¿Bebes? – Preguntó Hermione un poco atontada y adormilada.

- Sí, creo que el líquido es fundamental para el cuerpo… - Ella le lanzó una mirada fulminante y tomó como respuesta un "s".

- Ten, y para la próxima trata de responder concisamente, no tengo por qué adivinar tus respuestas ¿O sí?

- ¿Te pones agresiva después de dormir? – Ethan rió – Está bien, salud – Terminó estrellando su copa con la de la mujer.

- ¿Eres muy gracioso, no? – De una se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió todo el contenido.

- Bueno, no… Pero que bueno que puedo serlo ¿No? Digo, no todos tenemos la gracia de ser "simpáticos" – Ella rió - ¿Prefieres que no lo sea?

- Me da igual… Hace tiempo que dejé de ver la gracia en las cosas – Se sirvió otro trago y enseguida lo ingirió – Es un pena dirás… ¿No? Una mujer sin gracia… Pues yo también lo creo… Pero mírame… Ni siquiera busco tratar de ver las cosas de buena manera. Soy un asco…

- ¿Un asco? Si todas las mujeres asquerosas fueran como tú qué hombre no desearía una… Vamos, no te desprecies de esa forma, eres diferente y eso es lo que te hace más especial. Lo que sucede es que no te sientes a gusto, por eso has empezado a odiar tu vida, pero si sigues así acabarás con esa hermosa personalidad que yo sé que tienes.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber tanto de mí? Yo no sé nada sobre ti… ¿Es tu verdadero nombre Ethan? ¿Quién eres en realidad? – Sin darse cuenta unas lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos, el hombre la abrazó inmediatamente y sin saber qué decirle susurró suavemente:

- _Mi vida es tanto misterio para ti como para m_ - Ella le escuchó perfectamente, pero por alguna extraña razón prefirió no pedirle explicaciones.

****

**Parte IX**

**En busca de lo perdido.**

Fragmentos de silencio, fragmentos de suspiros, respiraciones, todo entrelazado, todo vuelto un solo instante. Sin saber que decir, permanecieron unidos en un abrazo por varios minutos. Bien podían ya asimilar ese corto plazo con eternas horas. Algo estaba cambiando… Empezaba a nacer algo, que posiblemente pudiera crecer y desarrollarse con suma libertad.

- No me dejes sola esta noche por favor… - Suplicó ella entre gemidos de tristeza – Me siento abandonada… perdida, es como si nada pudiera llegar a satisfacer lo que soy… como si mi deber fuera encerrarme en una bolita de cristal y pretender que mi mundo lo es eso… un pequeño hueco, donde sólo estoy yo. Mi necesidad de sentir que soy algo, de que existo, me reprime, es más fuerte que yo… todo resulta más poderoso que yo.

- Hermione… Escucha, tienes que vencer tus temores, no dejes que ellos devoren tu vida… Sé más fuerte, demuestra quién eres, no tengas miedo de ser tú. Vive a tu manera, que los demás no te hagan creer que la vida es para todos igual. De ti depende la gracia y estilo que tenga. Si olvidas las sombras, ellas te olvidarán a ti. Deja de caminar entre tinieblas, si te adentras demasiado olvidarás que la luz está en ti, que la oscuridad no tiene otro fin que tu propia destrucción…__

- ¿Cómo hacer para escapar de la oscuridad? Si no logras ver nada… no hay nada, todo es vacío… todo un maldito vacío…__

- Te dije que la luz está en ti, deja de caminar hacia delante, retrocede, ¿No eras antes más feliz? Toma esa felicidad y hazla crecer más, después que hagas eso, ahí sí, continúa tu camino.__

- ¿No se supone que las personas debemos madurar? Se madura dirigiéndose hacia delante… nada de retrocesos…__

- Dime algo, ¿Acaso es así que quieres madurar? ¿Siendo amargada? ¿Crees que eso es madurar? ¿Convertirse en una persona fría y desagradable? Eso no es crecer como persona, es crecer como ogro…__

- Oh, vamos, déjate de bromas Ethan… __

- Te estás ahogando en un mar infinito, y ¿Sabes que es lo peor? – Hermione negó – Que sabes nadar.__

- ¿Qué se supone que…? Me estás confundiendo…__

- Si te confundo es porque en este preciso instante no estás segura de tu situación, lo que yo trato es ayudarte, de ti depende que de esa ayuda surja un efecto – Ethan sonrió.__

- ¿Por qué tiene que depender todo de mí?__

- ¿De quién es tu vida?__

- Mía…__

- ¿Entonces?__

Hermione cerró misteriosamente sus ojos y dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas más. Sintió tal dolor en el pecho, que enseguida tuvo que encogerse y abrazar su cuerpo con mucha fuerza. Ethan comprendió su situación, no sintió lástima, se alegro de que ella por fin entendiera que hundirse no era necesario cuando se podía llegar a la superficie. La tomó entre sus brazos y con mucho cuidado la llevó hasta su habitación.

- ¿Te quedarás conmigo? ¿Lo harás? No me dejes, por favor, no me dejes…

- Te prometo que nunca te dejaré, así llegues a odiarme, aborrecerme, te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado… Cuidándote _Como siempre…___

- Gracias… Te lo agradezco… en serio…__

- Mejor olvidemos las palabras, deja que todo fluya en ti. Hazme caso, descansa del mundo, dedícate unos segundos a ti, no hace daño dejar de preocuparse…__

- ¿Me prometes que no te irás?__

- Estaré toda la noche acompañándote.__

- ¿Y la mañana? – Preguntó tal cual una niña pequeña.__

- Es mejor que descanses ya… Mañana podemos seguir hablando. Ahora descansa y piensa en lo que te he dicho – Abrigó a Hermione con las mantas, apagó la luz y se recostó a su lado.__

Ella estaba del lado izquierdo, miraba hacia la ventana tiernamente, tratando de pensar… Pero extrañamente ya hasta se le había olvidado cuál era su preocupación. Ethan en cambio observaba perplejo hacia el techo, "_¿Qué sucederá ahora?_" Quién podría ofrecerle una respuesta en ese momento…

****

**Parte X**

**Miradas…**

- ¿De qué son esas pastillas? – Ethan parecía desconcertado, Hermione sonrió y contestó enseguida:

- Son para el dolor de cabeza, tengo uno terrible, ya hasta creo que se me caerá el cabello. Tranquilo, no me drogo, ni propongo suicidarme – Ambos rieron un poco y volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

Hermione comenzó a trabajar en su investigación mientras Ethan buscaba algo de comida para los dos. Al final no tuvo otra opción que preparar unos sándwiches rellenos de puro queso. De igual forma comieron muy a gusto, y como no, compartiendo miles de miradas y sonrisas tímidas, pero a la vez tan expresivas y sensuales. ¿Acaso se seducían sin saber siquiera si se gustaban?

- ¿Te molesta si te observo? – Ella negó – Bien… porque realmente pienso hacerlo…

- ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? – Ethan se encogió de hombros.

- No sé… quizás pienses que intento ver más allá… de lo que debería…

- No me molesta mientras te refieras a conocer mi personalidad… si sientes que quieres hacerlo… Pero ¿Para qué te interesaría eso? ¿Qué tengo yo de interesante?

- A mí me pareces muy interesante… Es tu personalidad… Tu diferencia. No eres igual a las demás mujeres – Concluyó él con seguridad.

- No… Quizás venga de otro planeta ¿No? – Suspiró – Realmente no tienes por qué hacerme sentir bien, digo…

- Y yo no tengo razones para decirte esto por decirlo. No deseo mentirte, sólo observo en ti cosas que me…

Aguardaron silencio por unos segundos. Se veían tan compenetradamente, que por un minuto estuvieron a punto de cerrar los ojos, olvidarlo todo y dejarse llevar por una pasión desencadenada gracias a las miradas.

- ¿Que te…? – Hermione tembló la voz, ansiosa de saber lo que seguía a continuación, pero él no se extendió, se levantó con un gesto tímido y dijo casi en silencio:

- "_Olvidé que debía hacer algo importante"_ - Besó la mejilla de la mujer que estaba a su lado y caminó directo hacia la salida.

- Pero… - Era tarde para hablar, ya se había desvanecido su imagen tras la puerta.

_"¿Y ahora qué…? ¿Qué estoy creyendo yo que él iba a decir?"_

**_Quizás creías que él iba a declararte algo especial que siente por ti._**

_Genial… ahora escucho voces…_

**_No soy cualquier voz._**

_¡No me digas! Eres la voz que vino a la tierra para salvarme de mi propio náufrago._

**_No._**

_O peor aún, ¡Eres mi amiga imaginaria! Ahora sí termino de creer que estoy loca._

**_No, nada de eso. Yo soy _****tú._ ¿No te estás preguntando a ti misma que es lo que creías? Pues yo te estoy respondiendo._**

_Pero se supone que esas respuestas…_

**_¿Te das cuenta?_**

_Necesito un psicólogo urgente. ¡Pero ya!_

**_Como quieras… mientras más loca te creas, más loca serás…_**

_¡Oh, basta!_

Se dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza y corrió a prepararse una taza de café. ¿En qué estaba fallando ahora? ¿Por qué no lograba sentirse libre? Sentía como si algo le atase las manos y no le dejara creer que pudiera librarse ni con todo el esfuerzo del mundo. Esa misma sensación de decadencia, la que intentaba destruir, se hacía más perseverante mientras más luchaba por exterminarla.

****

****

**Parte**** XI**

**Fly me to the moon**

Dos semanas transcurrieron sin señal de Ethan, el miedo de no verlo más la invadía, como si el trabajo que le estaba haciendo no valiese nada entonces… Habían tantas posibilidades de que volviera como de que no. Ella no podía decir hacia que lado se inclinaba más la balanza… sólo le quedaba esperar…

_Otra cosa por la cual esperar._

El sonido del agua estrellándose contra el suelo resonaba por el cuarto de baño. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado bajo la ducha… de igual forma no le importaba. Ni siquiera había empleado jabón en su cuerpo, sólo quería que sus pensamientos se refrescasen, sólo un intento más de comprender muchas cosas… De nuevo se le presentaron deseos de llorar, gritar, terminar con todo… Terminar… ¿Deseaba la muerte?

- ¿Hermione? – Era él.

- ¿Ethan? Volviste… - Unas lágrimas brotaron débilmente de sus ojos – Pensé que… - Sin pensar más, descorrió las cortinas para encontrarse con la figura del hombre. Enseguida se le lanzó a los brazos, como si volviera atrás, como una jovencita.

- Te prometí que siempre estaría contigo… - Le recordó dulcemente – Pero… vaya, no esperaba esta bienvenida.

- No seas tonto… - Rió ella – Lo siento… no pensé… La emoción supongo – Al finalizar con esa frase, notó como el hombre la rodeaba con una toalla.

- Justo como la primera vez que te vine.

- Esta vez no se me ha caído la toalla – Sonrió.

- Ni te has molestado llamándome pervertido. Por cierto… hace tiempo que dejamos el tema de tu herida… ¿Ha sanado bien?

- A la perfección… - Segundos después agregó – Gracias.

- De nada. ¿Será que me permites un comentario? – Ella asintió – Eres hermosa…

- ¡No! ¡Ni lo digas! No me mientas Ethan… Cierto es que eres muy guapo, aunque tienes un aspecto… pareces tan afligido…

- ¿Por qué no puedes creer que te encuentro hermosa?

- Porque no lo soy.

- Esa es tu opinión… - Aclaró observándola fijamente a los ojos. Miraba su cabello, en ese instante mojado por el agua, su mirada curiosa y desentendida con tantos sentimientos, sus labios… a los que… ¿deseaba?

- Ethan – Nombró ella intentando que él volviera a la realidad - ¿En qué piensas? La mirada que tienes… Me parece tan conocida…

- Lo siento… A veces pierdo el hilo de lo que digo… Es que yo… siento que ya no puedo controlarme…

Justo cuando ella iba a preguntarle por eso último, un ruido provino de la ventana. Corrió hacia su habitación para ver de qué se trataba. No era más que Hedwig, golpeando la ventanilla con insistencia. La abrió rápidamente para coger la carta. Pensaba ir a buscar algo para darle a la lechuza, pero ésta salió volando antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Curiosa, abrió el sobre y leyó:

_Hermi__… Te necesito._

_Por favor… dame una oportunidad._

_Harry._

- Vaya… - Suspiró al terminar – Qué expresiva.

- ¿De quién es? – Preguntó Ethan, sin mucho interés.

- Harry. No sé qué le estará pasando últimamente, pero me pide que regresemos a nuestra relación…

- ¿Y le amas? – Enseguida se retractó – Lo siento, eso no es asunto mío.

- Tranquilo… La verdad es que a veces creo que sí… Pero otras no… y no sé… esa inseguridad me hace deducir que realmente no le amo.

- Es comprensible… pero quizás debas analizar más tus sentimientos, sería sano para ti… digo, siempre es bueno tener seguridad…

- Lo entiendo Ethan, es sólo que… Me cuesta entenderme. Eso es todo.

- Salgamos, te llevaré a comer algo… ¿Aceptas? – Notó el gesto de aprobación en la expresión de la mujer y sonrió.

- Claro, como desaprovechar. Déjame vestirme.

- Te esperaré fuera.

Hermione tomó su ropa interior y se la puso con velocidad. Abrió el armario y sacó un vestido negro, ni tan largo ni tan corto, había visto que Ethan estaba un poco elegante. Por suerte no le apretaba, empezaba a considerar la idea de que había adelgazado de más. No pretendía ponerse adornos, no solía hacerlo, pero dadas las circunstancias… ¿Qué circunstancias?... Pues decidió usar un hermoso colgante negro, que tenía incrustado en el medio una piedra azul.

Recogió su cabello en un moño, dejando dos mechones al frente, pensó al instante que recogerse el cabello la hacía ver mucho mejor. No usaba mucho labiales, pero tomó uno rosa, muy claro y lo untó a su boca. Apenas se notaba, pero le daba un ligero toque. Tras verse en el espejo recordó algo, y se sintió completamente tonta. Sacó la varita y la agitó suavemente cerca de su rostro.

- Perfecto… Estoy perdiendo los hábitos – Se dijo mirando la varita – Con lo que importa…

Salió de su habitación con una sonrisa, recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de salida. Mientras más caminaba por su casa, más cuenta se daba que realmente era un desastre. Necesitaba una remodelación urgente… Pero… ¿Ella pensando en remodelaciones? Normalmente eso no le parecía importante… Aunque pensándolo mejor, pensar en normalidad le parecía ilógico en esos momentos…

- Te ves… hermosa – Susurró Ethan al oído de la mujer - ¿A dónde deseas ir a cenar?

- No lo sé… escoge tú – Contestó Hermione abochornada.

- Cerca de aquí hay muchos sitios, ¿Prefieres ir a pie? Digo… me gusta más la comida muggle – Ella le miró sorprendida.

- ¿En serio? Vaya, que bueno, entonces abajo tenemos muchas opciones – Se sonrieron y procedieron a bajar.

Había una variedad de sitios, la verdad era una de las razones por las cuales Hermione había escogido ese lugar. En cualquier momento que no desease cocinar, allí tenía muchos sitios donde comer. Decidieron entrar a "Full Moon", un restaurante ciertamente espectacular, muy tranquilo y ordenado. En el ambiente lograba respirarse un aire lleno de pasión.

Ethan pidió una mesa, según sus palabras textuales "una muy especial". Se sentaron en silencio, esperando que algún término o mensaje saliera de sus bocas, pero no ocurría. Hermione particularmente evitaba ver al hombre, guiando su mirada por cada detalle de las paredes del local. Estaban decoradas con tapices oscuros y medio transparentes, para ser más precisos, negros. Un agradable y fúnebre color violeta le acompañaba, aunque no lo pareciera lograba crear cierta tranquilidad.

- ¿Estás nerviosa? – Preguntó el hombre con total libertad.

- Permiso para mentir – Pidió ella, produciéndole al él una carcajada inmediata.

- Tranquila, sólo debemos hacer lo mismo de siempre, mentalízate que estamos en tu casa, charlando como siempre.

- Es muy distinto Ethan… Eso no me sería tan fácil por más que sea sencillo de decir. Estaré bien, todos sufrimos de nervios alguna vez.

- Sí, lo comprendo… Sólo dime cuando te sientas incómoda ¿bien?

- Claro – Sonrió.

Pidieron algo ligero para comer, el apetito no era tan excesivo como los nervios. Mientras menos comida mejor. Se impresionaron al darse cuenta que casi cinco minutos más tarde estaba servida. Mientras ingerían los alimentos colocaron una suave música, logrando ésta mucha mejora en el estado de Hermione.

- Exquisita la comida, definitivamente un buen lugar… Imagino que tienes la misma conclusión – Dijo Ethan con un tono amable.

- Sí… Ethan, mientras más te veo más…. Siento que… que te he visto en algún lugar. Son tus ojos…

- Debe ser por haberme visto tanto – Sonrió el hombre – O quizás en otra vida nos hemos visto.

- ¿Bromeas? – Rió Hermione.

- ¿Por qué no?

_Fly me to the moon_

_And let me play among de stars_

_Let me see what Spring is like_

_On Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, darling kiss me_

- ¿Me concedes esta pieza? – Pidió Ethan con dulzura.

- Yo… No sé bailar bien…

- Aprendes – Le sonrió.

- Está bien, pero no prometo nada… ¿Eh? – Aceptó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

_Fill my heart with songs_

_And let me sing forevermore_

_You're all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, I love you!_

Con tímidos pasos, Hermione empezaba a amoldarse al ritmo del hombre. Él no dejaba de mirarle cariñosa y seductivamente. Una oleada de sentimientos la invadían, su corazón comenzaba a precipitarse, todo lo que la rodeaba se desfiguraba, se transformaba en nada. Sólo él, ella y la música. El suave toqueteo de sus manos, el tierno viento golpeando sus mejillas y bailando sus cabellos creaba perfecta armonía entre ambos.

_Fly me to the moon_

_And let me play among de stars_

_Let me see what Spring is like_

_On Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, darling kiss me!_

Hermione apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Ethan, cerrando los ojos inmediatamente, como soñando que aquello nunca acabase. Sus cuerpos estaban más unidos, más relajados, los nervios habían cesado, sólo permanecían las ganas de durar así por horas. Ethan llevó una mano al cabello de ella, jugueteando con sus mechones, hasta que ésta decidió ponerse frente a frente con él.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, el hecho de pensar antes de actuar quedó atrás, impulsados por una onda de pasiones desatadas, unieron sus labios en un beso. Al instante, un montón de respuestas a preguntas desconocidas parecieron llegar a sus mentes, se gustaban… mucho, más que gustarse… aquella fuerza de atracción se había transformado en algo más…

_Fly me to the moon_

_And let me play among de stars_

_Let me see what Spring is like_

_On Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, darling kiss me!_

- Ethan… realmente me…. – El hombre colocó un dedo en sus labios, y así prosiguieron a bailar en silencio.

****

**Parte XII**

**Pasiones desatadas**

Después de una magnífica velada en aquel restaurante, decidieron regresar al apartamento por causa de la tormenta que se acercaba. Llegaron bastante mojados a la puerta de éste, riendo y sonriendo exageradamente. Ethan le había ofrecido su chaqueta para evitar resfriados, por lo que estaba aún más empapado y congelado.

- Lástima que la lluvia te haya echado a perder el peinado – Comentó él con un tono suave – Pero ahora te ves aún más hermosa as

- No sigas Ethan – Rió ella – Ahora estoy toda mojada, e imagino que terrorífica.

- No es cierto – Le susurró al oído – Realmente me gustas así.

- Dime que no intentas seducirme…

- ¿No te dejas?

- Creo que todo lo contrario. Ven, te daré algo para que no andes mojado, si quieres, puedes darte una ducha.

- Vaya, gracias, muy amable de tu parte.

- Espérame que voy al baño primero.

Hermione se adentró en el baño. Tras cerrar la puerta, suspiró de alivio y confusión. Miró a su alrededor, buscando respuestas en su mente, algo que pudiera indicarle la verdad. Cerró los ojos y lentamente fue descendiendo su cuerpo hasta quedar totalmente agachada. Pensó, o llegó a pensar, que esas confusiones desaparecerían, que no tendría que preocuparse de nuevo por descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos… pero ahora…

Cuando se dispuso a lavarse la cara y secarse un poco, del otro lado de la puerta escuchó a Ethan llamar su nombre.

- Oye… Hermione… Sé que estás confundida… ¿Deseas hablar?

Él no recibió respuesta, sabía perfectamente por qué, pero ella estaba hecha un lío y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Hermione no sabía exactamente qué hacer, si responderle o esperar a que se fuera…. Ligeramente fue levantándose del piso, no sabía si era o no voluntariamente, simplemente lo hizo. Con temor agarró la manilla, como si detrás de ésta estuviese una nueva vida, un nuevo camino. Cuando por fin logró girarla, no esperó a mirarle la cara a Ethan, se lanzó a sus brazos eufóricamente.

- ¡Ethan! – Medio exclamó entre un montón de emociones – Ethan yo…

- No digas nada – Volvió a colocar un dedo en la boca de la mujer, callándola con ternura – Sólo siente.

Acercaron sus rostros nuevamente esa noche. Esa vez unieron sus labios con más fogosidad y desespero, buscando sensaciones que creían perdidas, desatando pasiones que habían aguardado escondidas lo suficiente. La intensidad iba en aumento, empezaban a sentir que les faltaba el aire, pero realmente no les importaba. Hermione no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas, la felicidad en esos momentos era incomparable.

Ethan comenzó a bajar por el cuello de la mujer, suavemente, marcando su rastro con frágiles besos, ella no se quejaba en lo absoluto. Poco a poco, él fue jugando con sus manos por el cuerpo de Hermione, acariciando tiernamente. Ella le revolvía el cabello graciosamente, mirándole de vez en cuando con suma dulzura…

Con pasos cortos, Ethan fue guiando a Hermione hasta la cama sin perder su mirada de vista. Con una mano, tomó la pinza que ésta cargaba en su cabello y la soltó, de manera que éstos cayeron por los hombros de la mujer.

- Eres hermosa – Repitió, susurrándole al oído mientras deslizaba cuidadosamente el vestido.

Hermione cerró los ojos y dejó que él prosiguiera. Tras aquello, la recostó sobre la cama y volvió a besarla, tiernamente, bajando a su cuello y acariciando. Cuando se encontraron frente a frente de nuevo, ella le echó un seductivo vistazo y procedió a desabotonar la camisa de él, y como no, pronto se vieron despejados de muchas prendas. Luego no era Ethan el que estaba besándola, sino ella, rozándole con sus labios al cuerpo de éste.

El tacto de sus manos, tentando sobre sus pieles les producía un suave cosquilleo, sonreían ante esto… y las miradas cesaron, sólo podían pensar en dar lo mejor de sí. Ethan continuó mimándola, con delicados toqueteos, mientras ella proseguía a besar el cuerpo de él. La pasión aumentaba, ya no quedaban objetos, ni las lámparas, ni las cortinas, ni la mesa… En esa habitación sólo quedaban él y ella, alumbrados por una tenue luz, apasionados e incapaces de separarse.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, estaban sentados en la cama, viéndose fijamente, un momento de tensión llegó. Hermione bajó la mirada, entre asustada y emocionada. Al ver aquello, Ethan se le acercó, la rodeó con sus brazos y dio un leve apretón, ella se lo correspondió pero con mucha más fuerza. Sumergidos en cariños pasaron minutos, varios minutos, soñando, viajando a tantos lugares, juntos… muy juntos.

Cuando Ethan volvió a bajar por el cuello de Hermione, ella echó una violenta mirada al techo, cerró los ojos y sintió tocar el cielo. Estaba entre nubes, con una sonrisa enorme, feliz, sumamente feliz. Agarró con fuerza el cabello de el hombre, un escalofrío la invadía, pero no por sentir miedo. El cosquilleo regresaba un poco más intenso, las sensaciones múltiples que ambos tenían eran indescriptibles. El calor aumentaba, pero sentir que se ahogaban no era excusa para dejar aquello

De pronto las incitaciones parecieron más fluidas, nuevamente se besaban, muy apasionadamente, sentían enredadas sus bocas, sus manos perseverantes y más enérgico el objetivo de hacer al otro completamente feliz. Cuando el mar de emociones llegaba al tope, ambos consideraron que la felicidad ya casi se les desbordaba, y aunque los deseos de que aquello jamás acabase permanecían desde el principio, cayeron exhaustos, uno junto al otro.

Hermione se acomodó en el pecho de Ethan y con una mano comenzó a hacerle cariños, asimismo él le acarició el cabello a ella. Suspiraron, alegres por estar juntos. Fue allí cuando él le prometió a ella que jamás… jamás la iba a dejar.

****

**Parte XIII**

**En espera de verdades**

_Me desperté bastante alegre, sentía la satisfacción invadir cada parte de mi cuerpo. Ethan seguía a mi lado, durmiendo como un ángel, como lo que era para mí, un ángel que había llegado a salvarme del abismo. No quise despertarlo, así que típico que con cuidado me salí de la cama y preparé el desayuno._

_Mi único deseo era que aquello no acabara. Sin embargo, ¿Quién podía asegurar el futuro?_

_Cuando él despertó, sigilosamente se acercó a mi oído, como me ha gustado que lo hiciera, y susurró de esta forma un tierno "Te adoro". Es como vivir un sueño. Después se acercó a mis labios y los besó suavemente. Me sentí como la propia tonta enamorada, pero por más que así fuera me sentí **bien.**_

_Casi nos olvidamos de la comida, tomamos un poco de café y nos lanzamos al sillón de la sala. Yo estaba recostada sobre su pecho, con los cuadernos de notas en manos, continuaba mi investigación, claro que mi mente no se centraba ciertamente en el trabajo que debía._

_Ethan__ comenzó a acariciarme el cabello. Que bien se siente amar y ser correspondido, en serio, aunque no sé cuánto tiempo durará, vale la pena disfrutarlo. A veces pedimos eternidad… eternidad… y cómo pedirla sin dar nada por hacer que se mantenga. Las relaciones las deterioran las mismas personas, a pesar de que dicen que son otras las razones… Un día pueden ser tan felices juntos, como otro ya no pueden ni mirarse a los ojos._

_Terminé los otros casos rápidamente, y es que él me ayudó bastante. No discutimos acerca de ello, y mejor así, no tenía ganas de hablar del trabajo. Estuvimos toda la tarde jugando como niños pequeños, riéndonos y adorándonos, qué más puedo decir, escribo esto mientras él duerme a mi lado._

_Sin embargo, apartando unos segundos estos ratos de felicidad, siento que me falta y no conocer por completo a Ethan, para mí él es tan cercano como lejano. ¿Por qué lo amo? Tengo tanto miedo como ganas de conocerle… quiero, pero no sé hasta qué punto soportaría una verdad._

_Sólo me queda esperar._

_Y sólo tengo la esperanza de que esa verdad sea una mentira buena._

****

**Parte XIV**

**Desencadenando **

La mujer despertó sobresaltada. Una simple pesadilla. Ethan no estaba a su lado. Se había ido, la había dejado de nuevo… y quién podría decir también esa vez por cuánto tiempo. No quería exagerar, pero tenía mucho miedo. Aunque deseaba, no lograba aclararse, no estaba segura de si había llegado a pensar que aquello pasaría otra vez. Sin embargo, por otra razón que desconocía, no sentía lágrimas asomarse entre sus ojos.

Se deshizo de las sábanas que le ataban a la cama y se dirigió a la sala de estar. El ambiente estaba frío, amenazante de una soledad persistente… ¿Qué pretendía Ethan con todo ese misterio? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ella? ¿Esperar por él cada vez que decidiera irse? Pues en eso quizás él estaba bien equivocado.

Sin ganas de comer ni beber en lo absoluto, tomó una camisa y pantalones, colocándolas con velocidad sobre su cuerpo. Por último cogió un abrigo, notó que una tormenta estaba apunto de desatarse, así que prefirió prevenirse puesto que se proponía encontrar a Ethan.

Al salir del edificio una brusca onda de viento le refrescó hasta el alma, sintió frío por todo el cuerpo, como si estuviera dentro de una bañera con un poco de hielos. Sin embargo, esa señal no le retenía, seguiría caminando hasta encontrarlo, aclarar la situación, él se lo había prometido… no pudo haberlo olvidado tan pronto, ella por lo menos no se sentía capaz de creer eso.

Mientras caminaba hacía su mayor esfuerzo por recordar dónde estaba situado aquel lugar al cual Ethan le había llevado en su supuesto "secuestro"… Pero todas las calles eran tan parecidas… y su memoria, sentía que no le prestaba para esa ocasión. Durante cinco minutos permaneció en la misma posición, de pie justo frente a un callejón. Presenció de cierta forma una corriente mágica, atravesó cada parte de su cuerpo entonces recordó.

Estaba parada frente al lugar preciso, a pocos pasos de enfrentarse a sus temores, porque lo sabía… sabía que Ethan ocultaba algo y ya estaba dispuesta a preguntarle qué era. Dio unos pasos y suspiró. Pensamientos y más pensamientos contradictorios. _"Si… No… Si… No… Si debo… No, no seré feliz… Estoy viviendo una mentira, pero es una de las mejores cosas que he sentido en mi vida…"_

- Despierta Hermione. Esto es realidad – Profirió sacudiendo la cabeza, sin darse cuenta que mientras analizaba aquella situación ya había recorrido los pocos pasos que se requería para llegar a "el extraño lugar". Y allí… como no, allí estaba él.

- Si Hermione, esto es la realidad.

- Ethan… ¿Por qué?

- Sabía que lograrías llegar aquí – Fue lo único que respondió.

- Deja de hacerme tantas pruebas, dime de una vez que es lo que de verdad deseas conmigo.

- Me gusta tu compañía…

- ¿Podrías ir directo al punto? Necesito saber si… - Inmediatamente él le retuvo las palabras en la boca con un beso. Un beso que silenciaría todo temor y duda por un buen rato.

Con ambas manos, Hermione tomó las mejillas del hombre y las acarició. Sin detener aquel beso, él le agarró de la cintura con mucha delicadeza y fue deslizando sus dedos de arriba abajo. Poco a poco fueron declinando sus cuerpos, hasta que cayeron de rodillas al suelo. Ethan rodó sus roces al cuello de su seducida dama y ella empezó a resbalar sus dedos por los botones de la camisa de él.

Sin que importase nada, el hombre la recostó lentamente en el suelo. Hermione sonreía ligeramente, ruborizada pero con un fuerte indicio de pasión apunto de desbordar. Los dos querían tenerse completamente el uno para el otro, sin nada oculto tras las ropas, ni mucho menos tras el alma.

- Ethan… - Le detuvo ella con seriedad – Por qué no quieres decirme nada acerca de ti.

- No pienses en ello ahora… Préstale atención a los gritos de tus ataduras y te prometo que te haré olvidar todo, desde lo que has sufrido hasta lo que más temes, al menos por unos momentos… Voy a desencadenarlo todo Hermione, estarás limpia de pensamientos al menos por unos instantes, solo permítemelo…

- Ethan, no puedo permitir que me utilices así, por favor deja de mirarme de esa forma…

- Si ves esto como una tentación, simplemente déjate llevar por ella…

- ¡Basta! Deja de hacer eso…

- ¿A qué le estás temiendo?

- ¡A ti!

- No… yo no creo que sea a mí. Yo creo que te temes a ti misma, a que si esto, lo nuestro no funciona será otro fracaso para ti.

- ¡Cállate! Eso no es cierto, yo no he…

- ¿No has fracasado nunca? Vaya – Dijo agregando tono irónico en su voz – Pues eso explica claramente tu agrado con la vida y las personas.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? - Preguntó con tono herido.

- Porque creo que si yo no lo hago… nadie lo hará.

Hermione se quedó en blanco. Aquella conversación pareció haberle apuñalado hasta el fondo, quería desahogar todo lo que sentía, pero ese dichoso nudo en la garganta le ahogaba las palabras. Algo dentro de ella gritaba por salir, pero el dolor se había transformado en una barrera tan dolorosa que hasta sentía su cuerpo inmovilizado.

Justo en ese momento Ethan comenzó a besarle, de una forma tan dulce y apasionante que pareció despertar cada sentido de su cuerpo de manera inmediata. Cada segundo que pasaba era un fragmento de alivio para toda pena, furia, desacuerdo, hipocresía, miedo, arrogancia, arrebatos, tentación, ignorancia… En ese beso fluyó de todo, aunque no por completo, era un gran inicio.

Ethan tenía una técnica perfecta para hacerla sentir protegida. Sus brazos parecían un hipnotizador, cuando ya estaba en ellos hacían lo que querían y ella fielmente obedecía.

Mientras sus cuerpos quedaban libres, la confusión mental de Hermione iba desapareciendo. La pasión que reflejaba en cada acto era un paso a la libertad de las rabias que le invadían. Cuando las lágrimas se mezclaron agriamente con los besos, él, dócilmente, las secó con sus manos, cubriendo luego el camino marcado con tiernos roces.

Hasta el final las caricias no cesaron, a pesar del supuesto enfado de ella con él, dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y rió para sus adentros. Le causaba ironía aquella situación, él ya había roto todas las cadenas, ahora en cierta forma ella le pertenecía. Los años transcurridos no habían hecho de Hermione una mujer más fuerte y experimentada, a pesar de que eso parecía, sus reservas de iras contra cualquiera se habían acumulado de tal forma que si las dejaba fluir quedaría como una pequeña niña, indefensa e inocente ante todo.

Ahora ella era la pequeña que necesitaba el cuidado de un padre, aunque ya estaba bastante grandecita para la gracia, se sentía mucho mejor. Unas nuevas puertas se abrían ante su camino, quizás felicidad, quizás no… a lo mejor paz, o no, lo importante era que ya estaba conciente de que sólo Ethan había liberado a la mujer que ella quería llegar a ser.

****

**Parte XV**

**Buscando Explicaciones.**

Tras aquel desahogo, ambos descansaron un rato, abrazados y sin hablar. La lluvia continuaba, sin embargo Ethan la llevó a casa, cubriéndola con su chaqueta. Ya dentro del apartamento la recostó en su cama, ofreciéndole un último beso por esa noche. Al instante ella cayó dormida.

Cuando ya era de día, no recordaba siquiera si había soñado, no podía dejar de pensar en él. La alegría invadía su rostro, se sentó frente la ventana y observó detenidamente el paisaje. Al colocar sus brazos a los lados sintió a su derecha una libreta. Enseguida la tomó a ver de qué se trataba. Cuando vio en sus manos unas notas escritas a su mano, recordó que había terminado ya la investigación, supuso que era hora de pasar a la acción.

Pasó por su mente la brillante idea de ir al Ministerio de Magia a buscar el registro de los individuos, así desarrollar un mejor trabajo y satisfacer el propósito. Sin mayores preámbulos se vistió y salió del apartamento.

Ethan ya no parece tan interesado en la investigación… ¿Por qué será? Llegó a mí con ese proyecto… O no fue con ese plan… si no fuera tan misterioso seguramente ya me habría dado cuenta…

- Granger… - "Salud" una voz masculina.

- Ah… Es usted – Respondió refiriéndose a su "jefe".

- Si… "Soy yo", y usted me debe una explicación por su evidente ausencia.

- ¿Evidente? ¿Acaso soy la única que hace bien su trabajo en SU departamento? Pues eso jamás me lo había comentado indirectamente antes, "Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde", Adiós - Se despidió con una vocecita tonta y bastante desagradable.

- ¿Sabe qué significa ese "Adiós", Granger?

- Sí, no soy estúpida, significa un HASTA NUNCA.

- Que yo sepa no tiene más ofertas de trabajo en ningún otro lugar.

- Que las tenga o no es mi problema, usted ya me hartó, no soporto estar encerrada en ese horrible cuartito escuchando críticas acerca de TODO lo que digo y hago, simplemente no lo puedo soportar más, ¿Entendido?

- Me parece que te comportas como una niña pequeña, déjate de tonterías que ya estás bastante grandecita, sabes que esa clase de comportamientos no son los que te llevarán a ser algo.

- ¿Y qué es para usted ser algo en la vida? Porque para mí, sin duda, esto no es.

- No se trata de que si te gusta o no, en estos momentos no… Sabes a la perfección que ya no eres una niña y como tal debes responsabilizarte. No en cualquier lugar podrás conseguir trabajo, más aún ahora. Te queda mucho por vivir, no lo eches todo al basurero por creerte tan diferente y sufridita. Hermione, eres buena, eres tan buena como para ascender puestos hasta los mejores de este Ministerio, sólo es cuestión de que seas un poquito ambiciosa, supérate, no te quedes estancada pensando que odias la vida y todo lo que te rodea.

- De acuerdo, hagamos algo ¿Bien? Yo hace poco tuve una herida en el tobillo, no podía caminar bien, me han surgido una cantidad de inconvenientes y la verdad es que mi ánimo no estaba tan alto como para venir acá. Si usted es capaz de esperar mi reflexión una semana más, yo le daré una respuesta.

- No desaproveches la oportunidad, la espero dentro de una semana – De esa forma se perdió de vista.

- Ya puedes respirar Hermione… Parezco boba.

Mientras olvidaba la conversación con su jefe, buscaba inocentemente el cuarto con todos los registros. Disimuladamente entró. Tuvo suerte de no encontrarse a nadie dentro. Apenas una luz iluminaba las estanterías, y eran muchísimas. Sacó una lista de su bolsillo y leyó: "John Pin".

- A ver… Pin, dónde estarás - Se encaminó hasta las "P-i" y abrió cuidadosamente el gabinete para no hacer ruido – Pi, Pi, Pi, Pin, aquí está, a ver… Pin Andrea, Pin Harold, Pin John, perfecto – Al momento de abrir la carpeta notó que estaba vacía. No había señal de los documentos. No se lo podía creer, deberían estar allí, nadie había logrado salir del Ministerio de Magia con el registro de nada…

Prosiguió su búsqueda, esta vez "Amalia Rystemp". Supuso que por las hazañas de esa mujer debía buscar en el cajón negro. Así exactamente estaría en lo correcto, pero para su sorpresa los papeles referentes a ella tampoco estaban allí. Un poco más desesperada continuó. Asimismo se encontró con que todos los registros estaban perdidos, o en su defecto, robados.

- No puede ser… y ahora… ¿Qué significa esto? – Tras hablarse a sí misma en voz alta, escuchó unas voces que se aproximaban. Se escondió en un hueco que se hallaba cerca de ella, entre unas estanterías. Trató de disimular su respiración agitada, pero más le interesó luego por oír la conversación que mantenían aquellos dos sujetos.

- Pues sí… En la última revisión se encontraron con siete registros perdidos, supuestamente todos los correspondientes fueron asesinados. Parece que van a solicitar un hombre para que busque los documentos. Yo no sé… me parece muy extraño.

- Bah, yo creo que deberían ignorar la pérdida, después de todo están muertos…

- Sí… puede que tengas razón, pero ya sabes que el Ministerio siempre quiere tomar medidas medio extremas para que los magos piensen que hace un trabajo de maravilla.

- Sí… eso también es cierto. Venga, te invito una taza de té – El hombre asintió. Salieron de la habitación sin más nada que decir.

- Esto tengo que informárselo a Ethan.

Salió a tientas del cuarto. Miró hacia la derecha e izquierda, pero por suerte cada quien estaba tan metido en lo suyo que no se percataron de su presencia. Sin ruidos ni nada que llamase la atención se dirigió en la salida. Ahora la preocupación era su principal pensamiento.

Antes de dirigirse a su casa, aconteció algo inesperado. Un encuentro con Harry jamás previsto. Como si él la hubiese estado esperando desde que ella entró.

- Hermi… Tiempo sin hablarnos – Dijo él con un tono suave.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Harry? – Preguntó ella enseguida.

- Pues… el ministro me solicitó para arreglar un caso de unos documentos perdidos… ¿Sabes de qué te hablo?

- Emmm… - Estuvo apunto de decir "s", pero prefirió no dar sospechas sin razón, seguramente no muchos tenían el conocimiento de ese suceso – No creo… "_Entonces es Harry el solicitado…_"

- Sí… bueno, hoy espero solucionarlo todo. Y así parece que va a ser.

- Vaya… que bueno Harry… Emm, estoy algo apurada, tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos.

- Sí, a ver cuando se te ve la cara de nuevo… Que te vaya bien.

- A ti igual…

Cuando llegó a casa se encontró milagrosamente con Ethan. Olvidó ese corto encuentro y se lanzó a sus brazos, sumiéndose en un cariñoso apretón, y posteriormente unió sus labios con los de él. Aquello pareció tomarlo por sorpresa, pero enseguida sonrió abiertamente.

- Me ha encantado – Comentó el hombre.

- ¿Qué te ha encantado? – Preguntó ella dulcemente, quitándole unos mechones de la frente.

- Ese saludo. Quisiera que se repitiera por el resto de nuestras vidas.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues así será – Volvió a besarle.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Aja, asunto de urgencia… estoy regresando del Ministerio, fui en busca de información acerca de la investigación… Los registros de las personas no estaban.

- Sí, lo he leído en El profeta. Escucha, no es Blechtley, hay otra persona, alguien está en busca de esos documentos para que cuando inicien las sospechas acerca de Blechtley no haya registro de los asesinados. Imaginamos que ha de ser algún aliado bastante cercano.

- Pero… ¿Qué se supone que hemos de hacer ahora?

- Bueno, creo que lo hemos contactado, al aliado quiero decir, y pues la verdad… es que supuestamente nos reuniremos esta noche. Es sólo que no sé si sea conveniente que tú vengas.

- Sí, iré, recógeme que yo iré.

- Perfecto, a las siete y media de la noche estoy aquí, ¿Te parece?

- Claro – Sonrió - ¿Te vas ya?

- Nop, pienso quedarme un ratito contigo – Respondió con un tono algo pícaro.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer conmigo en ese ratito? – Preguntó de nuevo, añadiendo el mismo tono a su voz.

- Pues… No sé. A ti qué se te antoja…

- Esas cosas no se preguntan.

- Mmmm, se hacen ¿No? – Unieron nuevamente sus labios, acompañando con un delicado abrazo.

Permanecieron a la misma distancia por varios minutos, casi sin mirarse, sin hablarse… en sus brazos ella se sentía protegida, sin nada que decir, mas mucho que agradecer. Tras un buen rato de intercambio íntimo y profundo, previo al abandono de Ethan del apartamento, mantuvieron una última conversación.

- Hermione… ¿Crees en mí?

- Ethan… sabes que te he pedido que dejes el misterio de tu vida a un lado y te abras a mí… siento que me falta mucho por saber de ti… pero… ¿Sabes algo?... Yo, a pesar de todo eso, siento que puedo creer en ti.

- ¿Y en lo nuestro? – Él no solía hacer esa clase de preguntas, pero Hermione pareció alegrarse al notar que él se estaba liberando un poco de ese misterio que le invadía, abriéndole paso a una verdadera faceta… Parecía un pequeño niño… Frágil.

- Creo que bien sabes por lo que estaba pasando antes de que tú llegaras. Estaba tan desilusionada de la vida que creí que ni el amor era suficiente para mí… Me hice la sufrida, le eché la culpa a todos de mi supuesta desgracia… Realmente no era así. Me hacía falta alguien que me hiciera entrar en razón, pero no cualquier persona. Entonces apareciste tú de una forma un tanto peculiar – Rió – Y aquí me tienes, como una boba enamorada, y un tanto cegada ante ti, no me lo vas a negar.

- Sí… - Rió él – Pero te prometo que eso acabará pronto. No quiero que pienses que me aprovecho de ti, la verdad es que he sido un cobarde, y quizás cuando te enteres por qué no querrás verme a la cara más nunca.

- Ethan… No me digas esas cosas.

- Pero es la verdad, la verdad duele y hoy sabrás todo.

- ¿Quieres decir que todo está relacionado con ese tal Yoam Blechtley?

- Quizás sí… quizás no, escucha, lo único que te pido es que cuando llegue a tus oídos todo me permitas explicarlo, ¿Me lo prometes?

- Bueno… Está bien.

- Te amo – Le ofreció un beso en la frente y salió del apartamento sin mirar atrás.

Impactada, miró hacia el vacío por unos segundos, intentando entender qué ocurría… De pronto un pensamiento invadió su mente. Seguirle, iba a seguir a Ethan hasta su casa, estaba segura de que si hacía eso se enteraría de todo misterio. Rápidamente buscó una excusa, miró hacia los lados y encontró una chaqueta de él. La cogió velozmente y salió de su apartamento.

Bajó por las escaleras, más de una vez estuvo apunto de echarse una buena matada, pero por suerte se sostuvo en pie. Agarró a Ethan justamente saliendo. Mejor suerte en esos momentos no pudo tener. Cruzó la calle para tenerle a él un poco más lejos y así evitar encuentros.

Su sorpresa fue notar como el camino que Ethan estaba tomando la guiaba nada más y nada menos que a "aquel lugar del secuestro", en donde hace un día ambos habían estado bastante juntos y apasionados. No lograba creerse que ese fuera su lugar de hospedaje. Seguramente había un traslador por allí escondido, del cual ella no se había percatado por ser lo bastante insignificante.

Se detuvo antes de entrar, intentaba escuchar algún sonido que le indicase que Ethan aún seguía allí. Pero por dos minutos no escuchó nada, así que decidió arriesgarse y pasar. Todo se hallaba en absoluto silencio. En el suelo se encontró con trozos de pergaminos, muchos rayados abstractamente, como ocultando lo que alguna vez estuvo escrito, y otros con frases incompletas.

- "_Nos ve… …pero no te tar… Si te portas b..n … promet… la verd… al contra… m- temo … tend… q… tomar otr… --didas…" _ - Logró leer a simple vista. Supuso que era la carta que le había llegado a Ethan de parte del aliado de Yoam Blecthley.

Miró a su alrededor, buscaba algo insignificante, pero tantas cosas lo eran que pensó que tardaría años en encontrarlo. De pronto fijó su mirada en un lápiz pequeño que estaba a la esquina, era un objeto muggle cualquiera, así que no se lo pensó dos veces y lo tomó.

Con una velocidad increíble se halló de pie frente a una mansión. La tarde se había vuelto oscura, enseguida unas gotas cayeron divertidas sobre su chaqueta. En menos de treinta segundos se tornaron en un chaparrón. Le costaba distinguir las cosas, pero intentó visualizar el letrero de la casa. Estaba completamente sucio y rasgado, pero con la mano movió un poco y consiguió leer dos "M" y una "A". No era de gran ayuda pero realmente no le dio mucha importancia.

Tenía un extraño presentimiento en cuanto a ese lugar, y al ver las rejas semiabiertas no se lo pensó dos veces. Entró con mucho cuidado de hacer ruido. El suelo estaba cubierto por cantidad de hojas secas, al fijarse en los "árboles" pudo darse cuenta del por qué. A pesar de la magnitud de la construcción, el descuido la había llevado a parecer una "casa de terror".

Mientras más se acercaba el viento se iba haciendo más pronunciado. Sintió un poco de escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo justo antes de penetrar en la casa, después de ese largo paseo por el patio. Sin embargo se armó de valor, pues detrás de aquella cerradura rota se encontraba la verdad que ella necesitaba saber. Agarró la manilla suavemente, y jaló de la puerta con cuidado. Sonó un poco pues ya estaba vieja, pero no creyó que eso le fuese a arruinar todo.

Apenas dio el primer paso, oyó provenir de la derecha una puerta abriéndose, se aterrorizó inmediatamente, pero instantáneo fue el alivio al darse cuenta que el viento era el productor del abrir y cerrar sin cesar de aquella puerta. Ésta parecía dar hacia una sala de estar, por lo que no le pareció necesario entrar.

Hacía el intento de hallar alguna fotografía, pero todo estaba tan polvoriento y desgastado que parecía una tarea imposible. Sintió ganas de estornudar, pero tuvo que soportarlo. Al final creyó ver unas escaleras, lentamente fue a dirigirse a ellas. Antes fijó su mirada a la izquierda por el tic-tac de un reloj. Se veía muy antiguo, y aunque tenía el vidrio roto continuaba funcionando.

Cuando dejó de admirarlo y siguió su camino, previo a las escaleras se encontró un espejo. Todo lo que encontraba allí era antiguo y lujoso, pero le dio curiosidad notar que el espejo también estaba partido. Por alguna desconocida razón ese lugar comenzaba a producirle cierta melancolía. Al notar rastros de sangre en las paredes su mirada reflejó angustia. Pero aquello no superó su sorpresa al levantar un portarretrato, inmediatamente soltó un grito ahogado y cubrió con una mano su boca.

No era cierto. Aquello había sido sólo producto de su imaginación. Pero entonces todas las piezas del rompecabezas empezaban a encajar, ya no sólo había un borde, ahora estaba cubriéndose todo de fragmentos. El letrero ilegible de la entrada con las dos "M", aquella mirada, esa voz, ese sentimiento de_ "ya le conocía", _la mansión, todo… todo… Quiso gritar, quería gritar, se volvía loca por gritar.

¿Gritó?

¿Lo hizo?

Primero subió corriendo las escaleras, hasta que no pudo más. Lo gritó, con una pasión y rabia descomunal: "¡ETHAN!". Alargando el sonido de la "A" hasta que sintió que se le quebraba la voz. Las lágrimas fluyeron indeliberadamente por sus mejillas. Un dolor… el nudo, el bendito nudo en la garganta. Intentó seguir subiendo, pero no podía, su cuerpo no respondía a nada…

Cayó.

Justo cuando **él **iba llegando.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! Te lo suplico… despierta… Tienes que escucharme…

Estaba en sus brazos, sangrando un poco y adolorida. Sin querer saber de nada. La rabia era excesiva, no lo soportaba ni quería soportarlo. Que se acabara… todo, sí, quería que todo se acabara. ¿Era mucho pedir? No saber de nada ni de nadie, no estar allí, no recordar, no pensar… no sentir… no sentir ese dolor.

- Escúchame… Sé que me escuchas, pero necesito que entiendas… que intentes entender todo esto. Yo nunca he bromeado al decirte que te amo. Quizás es la única verdad de mi vida, ¿Me oyes? Lo único que es verdad aquí, entre esta falsedad que ahora tú también vives, es esa: Te amo. Aunque suene como lo más cursi y redicho, yo tenía… sí… tenía miedo. Fui un cobarde, pero es porque sé que tú eres demasiado para mí… yo no te merezco, pero no puedo sacarte de mi mente, siempre estás ahí, volviéndome loco, pero a la vez, siendo lo más hermoso que jamás he sentido, brindándome lo que tan pocas veces he podido **_sentir_**_ **realmente.**_ – Hizo una corta pausa – Felicidad…

- No… no… ¡No es cierto! – Exclamó ella negándolo todo – Ethan… déjame… déjame pretender que nunca me enteré de esto, ¿Sí? Yo… yo no puedo soportarlo, no quiero, no puedo, olvidémoslo. Acabemos con nuestro trabajo y pretendamos que esto nunca ocurrió.

- Bien… acabaremos con el trabajo, pero luego recuerda que has prometido escucharme.

No respondió. Ni sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso, ¿Por qué le seguía hablando? Durante todo ese tiempo la había estado engañando, sabía que algo ocultaba, pero cómo iba a sospechar eso… ¿Cómo? Era tan ilógico y extraño, incluso tan… tan estúpido.

- ¿A dónde iremos? – Preguntó con una frialdad que jamás había usado.

- Pues… a donde sospecho que se realizará el ritual. Pero antes creo que debería limpiarte un poco las heridas.

- Prefiero que por ahora no me toques, ni me mires así, limítate al trabajo…

- De acuerdo…

Ethan caminó hacia la entrada. Seguía lloviendo. A Hermione comenzaban a arderle las heridas producidas por la caída. Él parecía buscar algo, pero poco era lo que lograba verse entre tanta neblina. Cuando por fin lo encontró ella ya había caído de rodillas al suelo. El hombre corrió a ayudarle y, a pesar de su enfado, ella no podía ni articular palabra. Estaba mareada y apunto de caer desmayada.

La tomó delicadamente entre sus brazos y dispuesto a seguir con el propósito tomó el traslador.

****

**Parte XVI**

**El ritual.**

Cuando despertó estaba a la orilla de una playa. El agua apenas la rozaba. Se levantó adolorida y miró hacia un lado. Allí estaba Ethan, sonriendo preocupadamente. Por un momento quiso devolverle la sonrisa, pero recordó lo que había ocurrido, y no pudo más que asentir.

Él se le acercó tranquilamente y le tomó la mano. Por más que quería hacerse la seca no podía. Su mirada la dejaba lista sólo para él. Cerró los ojos para no verle, pero entonces la imagen quedaba grabada en su mente. De pronto, con el ataque de confusión y la dulzura de Ethan se vio expuesta a un impulso entonces inevitable. Lo besó. Un beso extraño… pero reconfortante.

- Ethan… por qué me hiciste eso… Ahora a quién amo… a ti o a…

- Shhh – Le silenció – Mi personalidad es la misma, es sólo un nombre…

- Pero es sinónimo de que eres un mentiroso, ¿cómo puedo confiar en un mentiroso? ¿qué crees que soy?

- Lo sé pero… yo no lo hice por hacerte daño, es lo que menos quiero…

- ¿Hermione? – Preguntó una voz a lo lejos. Sobre una roca vio a Harry, sí, Harry su amigo.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que tú… - Fue entonces cuando recordó la conversación que había mantenido ella con su amigo antes de ir a casa. ¿Acaso Harry era…? ¿Era posible?

- Así que eres tú el aliado, ¿Eh? – Soltó Ethan.

- ¿El aliado? ¿De qué hablas? Vine aquí porque me iban a dar los documentos….

- No puedo creerlo… Harry… ¿Por qué? Siempre has sido su enemigo…

- ¿Ah? No entiendo… Herms ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es este… este tipo?

- Harry… no te hagas, ya no más, por favor… No me lo creo, tú en un asunto como este… No puedo creerlo… ¡No!

- Pues creo que tendrás que creerlo Hermione – Le susurró Ethan al oído – Aunque duela…

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Él no puede tener nada que ver con esto!

- Espera un momento… yo he visto tu cara antes… - Comentó Harry - ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con todo esto, ah? Como te llames… ¡De seguro le has envenenado la mente a Hermione con alguna cosa extraña! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!

- ¡Basta! ¡Harry olvida lo del ritual, por favor! Si lo haces prometemos no decir nada…

- ¿De qué me hablan? ¿Hermi que te fumaste?

- Ethan, no le hagas daño… por favor… Harry es bueno.

- ¡Aléjate de él Hermione! – Justo cuando el hombre de ojos esmeralda había visto cierta separación entre aquel sujeto y su amiga, exclamó - _¡Rictusempra!_

- ¡_Imped_…!

Pero ya era tarde cuando Ethan iba a protegerse. Su arma de defensa resultó ser Hermione, la cual se había colocado velozmente frente a él. Un chorro de luz plateada se aventó contra la mujer, dejándola de rodillas en el suelo, en los brazos de Ethan, arqueándose y respirando con dificultad.

- ¡Estás loco! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – Gritó el hombre, sin palabras ante el hecho de tener a Hermione entre sus brazos gimiendo de dolor.

- ¡Se suponía que era a ti imbécil! Pero ya veo que ella pensaba que eras tan cobarde que no podías enfrentarte a mí solo – Comentó con ironía – ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Sí, ya te recuerdo! Eres el maldito que estaba en su apartamento la otra vez… Seguro que lo único que quieres es acostarte con ella, o no, claro, claro… Ya lo has hecho.

- No me cargues a mí tus intenciones con ella. Harry, Harry… Creo que el papel de buenito ya no te va muy bien. No puedes seguir ocultando que la culpa de tus fracasos es solo tuya. Basta de creer que el mundo gira alrededor de ti. Creo que ya estás bastante grandecito para la gracia.

- ¡Cállate! ¡¿Quién demonios te crees, ah?! No me digas lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer, porque como tu bien lo has dicho, ya estoy grandecito para la gracia.

- Hermione es mucho para ambos, pero ya es cuestión de que ella decida.

- No sé que ideas le hayas metido en la cabeza, pero te haré pagar todos los engaños que le has hecho pasar.

- Deja de hablar como un héroe Harry, la verdad es que ya no lo eres… simplemente… Supéralo.

- ¡Cállate!

- La verdad hace una tormenta en tu cabeza, ¿No? Deja de mentirte.

- ¿Y quién eres tú para decirme eso?

- Quizás tengas razón y yo no debo decirte esto porque también soy un cobarde, pero aún estamos a tiempo de cambiar.

- No soporto tu ironía – Soltó Harry fríamente – Malfoy.

- Aplausos a Potty – Dijo aplaudiendo - ¿Qué más has descifrado?

- ¿Conque Ethan? ¡Ja! ¿Tan cobarde eres que no puedes usar ni tu propio nombre? ¡Ja! ¡TÚ, dándome a MÍ lecciones de lo que debo y no debo hacer! Pues te digo yo ahora lo que tienes que hacer. Vete a un psiquiatra, e incluso… hazte a favor de internarte.

- Si realmente amaras a Hermione la tendrías ahora mismo en tus brazos, después de todo la verdad es que ella siempre te ha adorado a ti.

- Si realmente amaras a Hermione – Rió Harry – Le habrías dicho que eres Draco Malfoy, el tedioso chico que le fastidió la adolescencia. Pensé que estabas ocupado con algún trabajo, después de años de no verte en El profeta. ¿Te costó mucho crear tu nueva identidad?

- Me costó mucho decidirme el hacerme pasar por alguien.

- No sé por qué no te creo. Quizás sea porque… Te has hecho pasar por alguien que no eres… o porque todo lo que dices son puras mentiras. Si dejas a Hermione puedes irte, de lo contrario no me quedaré tranquilo.

- Lo siento, pero no la puedo dejar aquí. Y antes de que me ataques… piensa muy bien lo que haces.

- Gracias por la recomendación. ¡_Crucio_! – Lanzó sin pensárselo. Ethan se movió un poco, pero con el peso de Hermione en brazos no logró esquivarlo completamente, hiriéndose todo el brazo izquierdo.

- Te dije que te lo pensaras… - Comentó con dolor, el hechizo le había derribado pero aún podía seguir un poco más – Los del ministerio vendrán y no tendrás ninguna excusa…

- ¡_Crucio_! – Exclamó de nuevo.

Esa vez no pudo esquivarlo, pero el hechizo estaba mal hecho. Se retorció en un principio de dolor, después cesó y cayó inconsciente. Hermione apenas se recuperaba, lo primero que vio fue a Ethan, recostado en la arena, bastante herido. Su expresión de asombro la llevó posteriormente a lágrimas. Allí se dio cuenta… A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba con él, le amaba. Sin importar la falsedad de su identidad, ni su pasado…

- Hermi… ven… Vamos a casa – Propuso el hombre de la cicatriz.

- Aléjate… - Pronunció como en un susurró. El dolor de la caída la dejaba más débil.

- No le creas a él, es un farsante. Ven.

- ¡Has herido a Ethan! ¡Aléjate! Despierta… No me dejes… ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Ahora irás a Azkaban por ello!

- ¡No seas ciega! ¡Seguramente él te puso en mi contra!

- Sólo lo haces porque estás celoso, pero estoy harta de ti, de que quieras controlar mi vida a tu antojo, ¡Déjame en paz! ¿No lo entiendes?

- Señor Potter – Profirió una voz no muy lejana – Imagino que podrá explicar los dos "Crucio" que ha realizado seguidamente la noche de hoy.

Dave Marcus Brown, un hombre corpulento y bastante serio se aproximaba por detrás. Hermione le había visto en el Ministerio, muy apegado al Ministro de Magia. Se preguntaba cómo había llegado allí a tal velocidad… Un traslador sería demasiada casualidad.

- Yo puedo explicarlo – Lanzó Hermione sin remordimientos – Este hombre, mi amigo, atacó a mí compañero dejándolo a grado de inconciencia.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

- Por… - Empezó Harry, pensándose la respuesta. No tenía un por qué exacto. Vio a Draco y se percató de que su cabello había vuelto a su normal rubio. Supuso que era un hechizo, pero nada de eso le ayudaba. No sabía qué declarar. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

- Me temo que si no tiene una respuesta… Me veré obligado a enviarlo directamente con los dementores. Si usted quería atacar a este hombre porque la estaba robando, violando o fastidiando de cualquier forma, sabe perfectamente que no debe usar un "Crucio" como defensa. ¿Lo sabe, no?

- Sí.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué lo hizo?

No había respuesta, él no lo sabía, el dolor de la verdad… la rabia que siempre había tenido contra Malfoy, celos… ¿Celos? ¿Estaba celoso de Malfoy? ¿O debía culpar a los tragos que había bebido antes de ir en busca de los dichosos documentos? Nada de eso era útil, había actuado inconcientemente, sin pensarlo, sin reflexionar, el odio que guardaba contra ese _imbécil_…__

- Fueron celos – Finalizó. Sabía que de todas formas ninguna excusa valdría.

- ¿Celos? Válgame… Si sólo eso lo hace por celos, qué llegaría a hacer si fuese algo peor. ¿Sabe usted que eso no justifica nada? El Ministerio de Magia le encargó una misión, no sé si habrá olvidado que todo estaría a mi supervisión.

- Lo olvidé… sí.

- Pues su falta de memoria y capacidad de pensar antes de actuar lo llevarán a dos años de prisión más o menos. ¿Me escuchó?

- ¡SÍ LO HE HECHO! ¿AHORA QUÉ QUIERE QUE LE DIGA? ¿APRENDÍ MI LECCI"N? ¿Más nunca lo volveré a hacer?

- No pretendía que dijera nada, o en su defecto, que se defendiera como cualquiera, pero veo que tiene un gran carácter. Llévenselo – Los dementores que venían detrás tomaron a Harry, mientras este gritaba y se movía extrañamente haciendo el intento de soltarse.

- ¡Te sigo amando Hermi! ¡Es verdad! – Pero no pudo decir nada más, todo se había vuelto oscuro y frío. La poca alegría que conservaba se había esfumado. Recuerdos… recuerdos dolorosos, su madre… esos gritos, su padre… Sirius, su padrino, la culpabilidad nunca se fue, siempre estuvo allí, Sirius…

- Siento que tenga que presenciar esto Señorita, inmediatamente los llevaremos a un hospital. ¿Puede darme sus nombres?

- Hermione Granger… Y él… - Suspiró brevemente – Draco Malfoy.


	3. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

La mañana estaba tranquila. El sol se asomaba entre un cielo completamente despejado. El reloj marcaba las diez, hora en que ambos ya estaban despiertos. Habían pasado tres meses desde aquel extraño suceso en la playa. Los recuerdos eran muy difusos… Sin embargo hacían el intento de olvidarlo.

Después de dos semanas y medias en el hospital, a Draco le habían dejado ir a casa. A él le habían asignado unas pastillas, al principio un poco fuertes, pero los efectos ya resultaban comunes. De hecho… _ella ya no los notaba_.

Hermione le había perdonado la falsa identidad, se decidió por la verdad, no le importaba aquel engaño, lo amaba, y contra eso… muy difícil… Quería pasar el resto de su vida al lado de ese hombre que la había secuestrado para encargarle una misión sin sentido. El resto de su vida… ¿No sonaba eso muy repetitivo? ¿Había caído en los típicos pensamientos de una enamorada?

De seguro sí… Pero ya qué importaba.

- ¿Y ahora en qué proyecto vas a trabajar? – Preguntó Hermione sentándose al lado del hombre – Porque tienes que regresar a algún agite.

- Sí… no puedo quedarme aquí sentado mientras tu trabajas – Respondió ofreciéndole un piquito a su novia – A ver… qué podría ser…

- Con esa mentalidad y experiencias podrías… no sé, escribir un libro.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Claro que sí – Afirmó mientras se recostaba sobre él – Es más, yo te ayudo en todo lo que necesites.

- Mmmm no es mala idea… Y si tu vas a ayudarme – Agregó abrazándola – ¿Sabes que estaba estudiando medicina?

- ¡Ajá! Eso explica lo de mi herida en el tobillo. ¿Por qué no seguiste?

- No lo sé… me gustaba, pero cuando la estaba estudiando me surgieron muchos problemas. Ya habrás escuchado del encierro de mi padre… tras asesinar a mi madre…

- Oh… lo siento, no debí recordarte eso.

- Tranquila… Ahora voy a hacerte…

- Shhh, no digas nada – Le calló dulcemente con un beso – Ya me haces muy feliz. ¡Ah! – Exclamó, dándole una fugaz mirada al reloj – Es hora de tu pastilla. ¿Ves que nunca me lo recuerdas?

- Por qué será – Contestó él sarcásticamente – Y yo te repito, ¿Ves que siempre lo arruinan todo? Estábamos tan cómodos aqu

- Bah, es un momentito… míralas, están allí mismo sobre la mesa – Se levantó rápidamente y las cogió - ¿Quieres que te prepare algo rico para que te las tomes? – Propuso tiernamente.

- No, tranquila, voy a prepararme mi té. Sabe muy bien así – Ella le sonrió - ¿Quieres un poco, no?

- Sabes que sí, nada mejor para una mañana como esta.

Draco caminó hasta la cocina. Suspiró, mirando los medicamentos… Sabía perfectamente que eran pastillas para locos. Ni siquiera le habían mandado una poción… Un remedio muggle… Como si lo fuera. Lo peor era que él ya sabía que estaba loco.

Como todas las anteriores pensaba ocultarla en el envase donde guardaba las bolsitas de té, pero se lo pensó dos veces y tomó una decisión un tanto extraña. Hermione continuaba creyendo y se cegaba de tal forma que no quería escuchar la verdad. Se atormentaba confiando en que solamente la identidad de Ethan era una falsedad. Pero muy en el fondo, Draco sabía que ella se preguntaba qué clase de locura era en realidad.

Todo era una mentira… ¿Lo era? Al plantearse esa pregunta le entraban unos ataques, él la veía, sabía que ella se destrozaba por dentro con sólo imaginarlo. A él no le quedaba nada por hacer, pues si le confirmaba sus peores sospechas… Iba a sembrar un caos sobre otro, y eso… no podía traer nada positivo.

Tras tener el té caliente en su mano y las pastillas a un lado, suspiró. Tenía la mirada fija puesta en los medicamentos. Supuestamente debía tomar dos. Debía… No lo hacía pero debía… Y si… ¿Y si a Hermione le sirvieran? ¿Y si eso la sacaba de dudas? Si le hacía olvidar por completo lo que había pasado…

Al contrario… los efectos podían ser… terribles. Podía trastornarla, volverla más loca… ¿Por qué se lo pensaba tanto? ¿En verdad no podía controlar su propia locura? ¿Entonces por qué creía que sí? Debía tomar las pastillas… Debía. No lo estaba haciendo y eso le pondría peor… no podría cuidar más de su Hermione.

Pero debía probar… Sí. Después de todo ellos eran… eran dos locos enamorados… que se cuidaban mutuamente. ¿Qué haría uno sin el otro? ¿Qué haría él sin Hermione? ¿Qué haría Hermione ahora sin él? Ella había dejado la poca cordura que le quedaba por él, eso era muy significativo. Y había dejado su pasado… había dejado atrás a Harry.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó ella desde la sala de estar.

- No… tranquila… tan solo… tan solo experimentaba un nuevo sabor – Dijo, tomando las dos pastillas y colocándolas en el té sin que ella se diera cuenta. Empezaron a disolverse… ya casi no las veía… ya no más huellas. Agarró una cuchara y cuidadosamente lo revolvió – Ten. Con nueva especialidad de la casa.

- Mmm – Saboreó – Tan rico como siempre. Le has puesto algo nuevo, ¿Qué es?

- Sabes que es secreto – Respondió, cerrando el tema con un beso.

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Al fin he acabado este fic! TT Realmente no sé cuántos meses me ha llevado… Es que la poca inspiración, creo incluso que dentro de poco llegaba al año. Sé que es todo ilógico y una locura… pero al fin y al cabo, un fic.

Quiero agradecer por ayudarme a Mariale, Titi, Dani, Seinku, Eva, Mafe (Gracias Mafe, sé que te costaba mucho buscar con tu flojera xD) Ann y… a ustedes por leerlo hasta el final (Si están leyendo esto) Sé que es aburridito…

Cualquier pregunta pueden hacérmela, hay cosas que no quedaron aclaradas para estar a libre imaginación, sin embargo pueden preguntar.

Porfa dejen review!!! TT Hagan sentir bien a la autora, jeje. Cualquier cosilla mi correo es lisloveriolhotmail.com

¿Qué les ha parecido el final? Traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible para no terminar de meter la pata xD

**Lis Jade Black**

**(¡Reviews!)**


	4. Teorías del Final

**Teorías del Final.**

Casi todo el fic está dejado a libre imaginación, básicamente esa era la idea. Según YO, mí versión (Sí… un poco extraño dicho de mí) Hermione no quería admitir abiertamente todas las mentiras de "Ethan", pero pónganse en el caso de ella, se enamor

Bien ahora lo de las pastillas que es lo que no se entendió. Pudieron ser varias razones, ustedes escogen.

- Hermione consultó con alguien y le compró las pastillas.

- Hermione le dijo al doctor que les atendió tras aquel suceso lo que en verdad había ocurrido, o al menos el estado de Draco y éste le recomendó a alguien y ese alguien… ¿Se entiende? Bueno XD le mandó las pastillas.

- Draco mismo se las compró y le mintió a Hermione diciéndole que se las habían asignado. Cuando la mentira se vuelve costumbre… (Estaban locos ¿No?)

- Tras el asesinato de su madre (Esto es obvio) Draco había quedado algo trastornado y estaba asistiendo a un lugar especial… y pues tras aquel suceso en la playa lo volvió a atender el sujeto "X", y le recomendó las pastillas.

- Las pastillas eran un simple medicamento para el dolor de las heridas, pero Ethan lo transformó en todo un cuento chino y le colocó el nombre de "Pastillas para locos". Todo sería mental, si él lo cree pues así será para él.

Ahora, ¿Por qué Draco, al final del epílogo le quería dar las pastillas a Hermione?

Bien, piensen esto… Es un cuento medio largo xD Draco secuestró a Hermione, bueno, algo como un "secuestro" y todo por explicarle el caso de Blechtley. Miren, hasta pueden pensar que durante ese lapso en que ella estaba dormida, él le hizo algo… qué se yo, no sé cómo están sus mentecitas. Sigo… Después la abandona en el lugar con un nombre que jamás ha escuchado en su vida. Luego va a su casa mientras se está bañando para… ¿Saludarla? ¿Verla desnuda? ¿Hablarle? O realmente… ¿Seguir contándole la mentira?

A mí parecer, si Hermione realmente hubiera querido conseguir la verdad, lo hubiera hecho. Como decía, todo ese relato de "Ethan" ¿Ustedes se lo creyeron? O desde el primer momento que apareció ya sabían que era Draco, porque se sobreentiende que era la pareja Draco/Hermione, pues estaba colocada al principio… Bien, Draco, fíjense la cantidad de mentiras que dijo, pero principalmente, mintió acerca de su identidad… Cuando una persona ya no quiere admitir quién es, vaya…

Entonces… ¿De qué no es capaz él? Tal vez por eso Hermione le temía y consultó con alguien. Aclaro, no estoy diciendo que esa sea la razón, recuerden que les he dejado la elección a ustedes.

Con respecto a Harry. Me lo pensé varias veces antes de acabarlo así. Bueno, como habrán leído, se notaba que el estado de Harry no era el perfecto. Típica persona que por fuera parece estar muy feliz con lo que tiene pero tiene un gran vacío. Quizás ese vacío era la hermione que él había dejado ir, o quizás eso era lo que creía, después de todo no se puede asegurar algo que jamás terminó de ocurrir. Cómo saber si realmente hubieran sido felices juntos.  

Aparte de eso, están todas las huellas que le han marcado, y eso ya no es culpa mía xD es de Rowling (Que se la pasa haciéndole más maldades al pobre…) Primero dejarlo sin padres, también el hecho de tener un loco persiguiéndole para matarlo por ser el niño que vivió. La muerte misteriosa de su padrino (¿También quitarle eso? Después dicen que los escritores de fics son malitos xD) Los tíos con los cuales le toca vivir… ¡Ya! Demasiada tortura… bueno, el hecho es que me refería a esas huellas…

Tras toda esa dura infancia… oye, al menos una luz en la etapa adulta. Está el amor, abriéndole las puertas, pero él está muy confundido. Hay veces que es muy difícil olvidar el pasado y seguir, pues ese puede ser fácilmente el caso de Harry. Al final él no terminó siendo malo… Había estado bebiendo… ya estaba empezando a ser medio alcohólico, más la confusión, dolor… muchas cosas puede hacer alguien tras unas bebidas. Pero lo que realmente le afectó y según YO XD es ver que había perdido a Hermione. ¿Y por quién? ¡Por el que había estado haciéndole la vida imposible en su adolescencia! Típico enemigo… terminando con tu mejor amiga que había sido tu novia.

Aparte de eso…me interesaba, admito, ponerle otro final al dulce Harry.

Ahora, sin seguirme yendo más allá aún, les doy opciones para la pregunta de por qué le dio las pastillas.

- Porque el estado de Hermione era igual o PEOR que el de él por no querer creer  la verdad… todo era mentira. Ante todo él la amaba… y quien ama ayuda en los mejores y peores momentos…

- Porque él ya no deseaba tomárselas ya que sabía que estaba loco y eso bastaba.

- Porque él pensaba que podía controlar su propia locura pero Hermione no.

- (Esto ya lo dijeron, pero ¿Por qué no?) Quería matarla… y a sí mismo también, para no seguir sufriendo por culpa de las mentiras y eso…

- Ponerla un poquito peor la pondría en el mismo estado que él.

- La haría "olvidar" todo todito para por fin si ser ¡felices por siempre!

Todo esto según el PENSAMIENTO de Draco.

Ahora… ¿Son éstas experiencias mías? Bueno, no exactamente diría yo. A Hermione le  he creado su propia personalidad basándome en lo que le ha ocurrido en el trayecto de la vida (Según este fic) Al igual Draco… Harry, y todos los personajes. Por supuesto que algunas cosas, muchas supongo, se basan en mí opinión, después de todo los autores escriben sus historias para expresar puntos de vista, opiniones, etc. Ahora, yo, OBVIAMENTE no he vivido cosas así, tengo 14 años… se podrá entender.

Ok… ahora, no sé si seguirán preguntándoselo, pero ambos SÍ estaban locos, al menos a mi punto de vista. Tras leer lo anterior quizás opinen lo mismo que yo, o quizás no… pero esa era la intención del fic.

Quizás Draco si visitó el psiquiatra, depende de lo que tú quieras creer. Si lo visitó pudo ser como lo que puse anteriormente de los trastornos que sufrió después del asesinato de su madre, O, pudo perfectamente ser un calificativo el que él le puso de "pastillas para locos" cuando en realidad eran sólo contra dolor…

Dependiendo de las preguntas pueda que siga actualizando esto… Ya saben que el verdadero final y las verdaderas razones las ponen ustedes según su imaginación. Si quieren un final feliz… pues tendrán uno, sino, pues también. Si se les ocurre dejar review pueden comentar cuál les hubiese gustado.

(No quise ponerle uno en concreto porque muchas veces se arruina la historia por no querer el final que está escrito, además, me agrada el hecho de que creen su propio final, ya lo haría yo con Harry Potter XD Si les molesta elegir el final, pido disculpas, era quizás un experimento…)

¡Hasta la próxima!

- Lis Jade Black.


End file.
